


Romance à l'italienne

by Akebonomimichan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 06:17:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: Univers 2P.Karl, la nation allemande, va rencontrer pour la première fois Luciano alias Italie. Il ne se doutait pas que Luciano tomberait fou amoureux de lui.





	1. Flirter avec le danger

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !  
> Et bienvenue sur cette nouvelle fanfiction. ça fait un moment que j'ai envie de l'écrire. Et enfin, j'ai l'occasion de le faire.  
> Alors, le E pour explicite n'est pas là pour faire joli. Comme cette fanfiction est publiée uniquement sur AO3 pour le moment, j'en profite un peu (beaucoup).  
> Bref, je vous laisse avec l'introduction de cette fanfiction.  
> Je ne fais pas de pronostic sur le nombre de chapitres, puisque j'ai l'affreuse tendance à déborder de mes objectifs.
> 
> Disclaimers : Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya

Karl, la nation allemande, adorait flirter avec le danger.  
Jeune nation parmi les puissants de ce monde, Karl aimait particulièrement provoquer ses congénères, leur déclarer la guerre, les draguer et coucher avec. Il avait même poussé le vice jusqu'à tenter de séduire France sous les yeux de son amoureux transi... Une guerre mémorable, soldée par une annexion déloyale de sa part. Oh ! Oui ! Il avait encore un bout du petit chéri d'Angleterre sous son joug dévastateur !  
Karl ne cessait de leur rappeler le sort de l'Alsace-Lorraine, histoire de se souvenir du bon vieux temps et de réitérer cette magnifique aventure.  
Cette attitude allait bientôt porter ses fruits.  
Elle lui apportait enfin l'occasion de se faire un allié de poids.  
La première puissance mondiale, Italie, de son nom Luciano Vargas, acceptait enfin de le rencontrer.  
Il s'avérait difficile d'approcher ce mafieux redoutable. Il paraîtrait même qu'il avait assassiné son jumeau de sang froid pour récupérer la totalité du territoire italien. Comme le répétait avec hargne Andres, la nation espagnole, ce foutu fumier possédait le sens de la famille à la sicilienne.  
Karl avait toujours rêvé de rencontrer Luciano, au moins pour s'y frotter. Maintenant, il ambitionnait même de lui prendre sa place.  
"Pas de vague, Karl, répéta son frère Gert. Luciano est un véritable taré... Oui. Il nous manque tous une case quelque part... Mais lui, il devrait être interné ad vitam aeternam !  
\- Tu as dit la même chose pour America et Canada. Ils sont doux comme des chiens de gardes, ricana Karl.  
\- Non. J'ai dit que cela ne leur ferait pas de mal de consulter... Luciano est fou à lier. Surtout n'imite jamais le chant du paon en sa présence.  
\- Pourquoi je ferais ça ?, s'en amusa Karl.  
\- Parce que tu as bouffé un steak devant America, alors qu'il est végétarien. Je te rappelle qu'Allen s'est ensuite allié à ses parents et qu'on a dû signer un armistice juste à cause de cette provocation gratuite. "  
Karl soupira de dépit. Il n'avait pas fait dans la dentelle ce jour-là. Canada lui avait même pêté des doigts pour avoir activé le mode "sale chieur" de son frère America.  
Le voyant songeur, Gert continua sur sa lancée :  
"Luciano est capable de te tuer. Il se contrefiche des conséquences, car personne ne peut lui demander des comptes. Alors, tu la mets en veilleuse et tu lui proposes une alliance politique...  
-... militaire.  
\- Politique. Fais les choses dans l'ordre pour une fois.  
\- Il n'a jamais pu saquer France. Je n'ai qu'à l'asticoter là-dessus et le tour est joué. Je sais ce que je fais."  
Un silence plana entre eux, jusqu'à ce que Gert reprenne la parole :  
"Tu es son type d'homme. Et je ne sais vraiment pas comment il va réagir en te voyant. Tu veux un gilet pare-balle ?  
\- Non. Je gère.  
\- Reviens en vie. Pitié. Sinon tout le monde va m'attaquer. Ah ! Et fait important ! Luciano a tué tous ses amants et n'a jamais couché avec une nation. Donc, abstient-toi"  
Karl sourit de toutes ses dents, nullement découragé.  
"Je savais que je ne devais pas t'en parler."


	2. Réaction italienne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour ! Merci de suivre cette nouvelle fanfiction !  
> Vous pouvez appuyer sur kudos (c'est comme un j'aime) ou mettre un commentaire pour m'encourager.

Luciano le bouffa littéralement des yeux, dès qu'il se présenta à lui.  
Son type d'homme, effectivement.  
Sa main s'était attardée plus que nécessaire sur ses doigts, lors de leurs présentations. D'ailleurs, pour un homme aussi frêle, Luciano possédait une sacrée poigne. Karl avait bien senti qu'il était capable de lui briser plusieurs phalanges sur un coup de tête.  
Karl avait également noté la présence ostensible d'un poignard à sa hanche. On ne venait pas désarmé à un rendez-vous avec une nation, mais on faisait généralement l'effort de dissimuler tous objets contondants.  
Une fois assis à table, Karl dévisagea ouvertement Luciano. Les mains posées les unes sur les autres devant son visage rendaient son regard rosé encore plus étrange. Il paraîtrait qu'il avait brûlé ses yeux d'origine lors d'un accès de folie. Et lors de la génération cellulaire propre aux nations, ses iris avaient pris cette teinte particulière. Ses cheveux châtains possédaient également un reflet de cette couleur. Son sourire l'apeura, après qu'il eut gloussé.  
Karl avait la désagréable impression d'être un morceau de viande devant un loup affamé.  
D'habitude, c'était l'inverse qui se produisait.  
"Karl Beilschmidt, ton frère daigne enfin nous présenter."  
Karl fronça les sourcils. Gert aurait-il fait obstruction à leur rencontre ?  
"Oh ! Il ne t'en a pas parlé. Je connaissais ton prédécesseur..."  
Les yeux dans le vague, Luciano laissa planer un vide oppressant.  
"... Ce sont des souvenirs douloureux. Alors, ne nous attardons pas dessus."  
Karl savait qu'il était le deuxième frère de Gert, le premier ayant péri dans d'atroces souffrances à cause de Lilian, la nation française. Depuis, Gert et lui mettaient tout en œuvre pour se venger et rendre au centuple cette perte incommensurable. Bien que le sujet ne le gêne pas, Karl préféra ne pas l'aborder plus en détails.  
Luciano pourrait mal réagir si on évoquait beaucoup trop son amour d'enfance sauvagement assassiné par des troupes françaises.  
"Enfin... Il s'agit certainement de notre meilleur point commun. Je hais Lilian pour avoir laissé ses troupes opérer. Il va payer pour sa nonchalance.  
\- Alors, nous partageons le même point de vue sur la situation. Avec votre concours, nous pourrions envahir son pays et nous venger.  
\- Vous ne seriez pas apparu sans sa mort tragique."  
Luciano pouvait partir facilement dans les aiguës.  
"Ceci ne m'empêche pas d'aimer la guerre et la discorde", lui sourit Karl.  
Oh ! Il n'aurait pas dû lui sourire. Luciano en fut plus émoustillé. Il se mit à se dandiner sur sa chaise, comme s'il était excité par son répondant.  
"Je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de briller sur les plans des conquêtes. Mon empire est avant tout commercial... Effectivement, la colonisation a été l'occasion de me mesurer à Lilian et Oliver... Mais je trouve toujours un moyen pacifique de sortir mon épingle du jeu ou de me venger... Pourquoi vous suivrai-je ?"  
Karl ne l'avait pas vu venir avec ces petits airs ingénus. Il n'était pas la première puissance mondiale pour rien.  
"Tu dois t'ennuyer au sommet du monde pour daigner me rencontrer.  
\- J'avoue que tu me distraits agréablement, minauda Luciano.  
\- France vous fait de la concurrence.  
\- Oh ! Pas tellement."  
Karl sourit de toutes ses dents, en ayant trouvé l'argument ultime pour s'octroyer l'aide de Luciano.  
"Tu as entendu parler de l'Alsace-Lorraine ?"  
Luciano eut un air rêveur en pensant aux souffrances de Lilian.  
"Tu n'aimerais pas avoir un petit bout de Lilian à tourmenter de ton côté."  
Luciano se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, pesant le pour et le contre de cette proposition.  
"Je ne m'en prends pas aux plus faibles. C'est Lilian que je veux. A nous deux, nous pourrions aller jusqu'à conquérir la France toute entière."  
Mince. Il ne s'était pas montré assez ambitieux aux yeux de Luciano.  
"Avec votre concours, il ne fait aucun doute que la France sera à nous. Nous pourrons également commercer plus librement..."  
A ce moment-là, Luciano eut un sourire étrange. On aurait dit qu'il avait une idée en tête particulièrement vicieuse. Karl n'ignorait pas que Luciano avait également une dent contre l'Autriche. Avoir été contraint de se présenter au monde en petite fille docile et ménagère pendant des années avait également laissé sa trace dans sa personnalité.  
D'ailleurs, Luciano avait remis trois fois la nappe et les couverts en place et les avait même époussetés. Il lui en faudrait de peu pour astiquer toute cette argenterie.  
"Si nous nous en prenons à Lilian, toute sa famille va venir à sa rescousse, dit pensivement Luciano. Même la famille latine. Andres a le sang chaud et est fédérateur, quand il le souhaite vraiment. Il m'en veut d'avoir tué mon jumeau Fabricio, tout comme mes autres frères. J'espère que vous vous rendez-compte que vous ne prenez pas seulement mes soldats, mais aussi mes ennemis. Je ne me suis jamais lancé dans une guerre en Europe pour cette raison. Tout le bassin Méditerranéen ne peut plus me voir en peinture.  
\- Je me suis allié avec l'Empire Ottoman. Il y a de quoi les occuper un moment", résolut Karl.  
Luciano posa le menton sur son poing et lui sourit d'un air énamouré, particulièrement flippant.  
"Enfin, une occasion de remettre à sa place Lilian. Comment pourrai-je refuser une telle offre ?  
\- Vous n'aurez pas de meilleure occasion.  
\- Je sais, roucoula Luciano. Je serai bien tenté de te dire "oui" tout de suite, mais je dois d'abord menacer mes dirigeants pour que ce soit approuvé démocratiquement... Je ne me passerai pas de ce plaisir. "  
Inquiet, Karl hocha la tête. Il avait toujours agi en concertation avec ses dirigeants, ce dont Luciano se passait volontiers. De plus, Luciano se mettait à le tutoyer. Il aurait pu choisir un meilleur moment...  
"Parle-moi un peu de toi. Nous serons amenés à nous côtoyer un moment... Pour l'instant, je ne discutais qu'avec Gert. Et il n'est pas très bavard te concernant... En tout cas, avec moi. T'as quoi de spécial ?  
\- Le goût de l'aventure", rétorqua malicieusement Karl.  
Les yeux de Luciano brillèrent d'intérêt. Il avait un "je ne sais quoi" qui l'attirait. Karl préférait les femmes aux hommes, mais ne disait jamais "non" à un beau mâle pour un soir. Pourtant, il était très rarement intéressé par des individus masculins aussi fins de carrure que Luciano. Le charme à l'italienne, certainement. Il avait une manière de se tenir et de le regarder qui le fascinait.  
En tant que nation, il ne risquait pas grand-chose à le draguer ouvertement.  
Gert avait juste la frousse qu'il mécontente Luciano. Et en matière de sexe, Karl faisait rarement des malheureux.  
Karl sursauta quand Luciano prit les devants en lui faisant du pied. L'Italien garda un sourire ravi, en le caressant de manière sensuelle. Des frissons remontaient le long de ses jambes, jusqu'à ce pied audacieux se pose sur son entrejambe excité.  
Leurs yeux brillèrent de luxure et d'impatience.  
Ils ne faisaient aucun doute qu'ils allaient bien s'entendre ce soir.


	3. Chapter 3

Ils ne patientèrent pas jusqu’au dessert.  
Luciano s’était levé de table, complètement excité par la situation, et l’avait entraîné vers les toilettes du restaurant.  
Karl se fichait que l’endroit ne soit pas des plus romantiques. Il avait juste envie de le baiser.   
Impatients, ils virèrent manu militari les quelques utilisateurs du côté homme et fermèrent la porte principale.  
Karl plaqua aussitôt Luciano contre un mur et ondula du bassin contre lui.   
Luciano ricana, avant de gémir d’aise et d’imiter ses mouvements.  
Alors que leurs érections se frottaient agréablement l’une contre l’autre, Karl s’empara de la bouche de Luciano. Une légère saveur épicée l’accueillit quand il toucha sa langue mutine. Il s’amusa à la frôler, à l’enrouler autour de la sienne et à la quitter pour mieux la retrouver. Luciano geignait d’impatience entre deux baisers approfondis.  
Karl commença à déboutonner leurs pantalons et siffla de frustration de cette interruption dans leurs déhanchements.  
Les joues rouges de Luciano et son regard de braise le rendaient fier.  
Il allait soumettre cette nation puissante à son bon vouloir pendant quelques heures.  
Une fois leurs bas enlevés, Karl se lécha trois doigts un à un pour exciter encore plus son partenaire. A sa grande surprise, Luciano se jeta sur ses phalanges et les humidifia à son tour, imitant à merveille l’acte de la fellation. Embrasé par le désir, Karl souleva l’une des jambes de Luciano pour accéder à son intimité.  
Karl prit en bouche son sexe et en apprécia la texture et la longueur. Luciano laissa échapper un gémissement de ravissement très agréable à entendre. Karl utilisa le lubrifiant qu’il avait amené au cas où pour préparer suffisamment son partenaire à la pénétration.  
Son sexe pulsait entre ses jambes, n’attendant que de plonger entre les chairs délicates de l’Italien.  
Oh ! Il le voulait encore plus, quand il se montrait aussi vocal. Karl le prit plus profondément dans sa bouche, récoltant un soupir d’extase, puis s’amusa à téter le gland rougi par ses précédentes attentions.  
Son Italien gémissant et rougissant était fin prêt à endurer ses coups de reins.  
Karl se redressa, l’attrapa suffisamment fort pour qu’il enroule ses jambes autour de ses hanches, se positionna correctement et le pénétra lentement jusqu’à le plaquer complètement contre le mur. Il adorait cette sensation de chaleur et d’étroitesse autour de son pénis. Il aimait le sexe plus que tout. Karl n’attendit pas que Luciano reprenne son souffle pour commencer à se déhancher en lui.  
Alors qu’il frottait délicieusement sa verge contre ses parois intimes, Karl le maintenait autant que possible contre leur support. Il appréciait terriblement d’avoir le contrôle. Il ralentit quelque peu pour trouver la prostate de l’Italien. Il détestait laisser ses amants insatisfaits de ses performances. Dès que l’intimité de Luciano se resserra délicieusement sur son érection, il sut qu’il avait trouvé comment le faire grimper au septième ciel.  
Karl accéléra donc la cadence pour les satisfaire tous les deux.  
Entre deux cris d’encouragement de l’Italien, Karl s’emparait de ses lèvres. Il jouait avec elles un moment, se gorgeant de leurs gémissements de plaisir, avant d’enfoncer sa langue dans sa bouche. Luciano le laissait mener leurs ébats ce qu’il trouva jouissif. Il contrôlait tout, de la fréquence de ses mouvements à sa domination corporelle.  
Karl cessa le baiser pour marquer l’Italien d’un suçon dans le cou.  
Au même moment, Karl s’enfonça plus loin en lui. Luciano se crispa autour de sa verge, en ne se sentant pas stimulé par sa prostate. La sensation délicieuse remonta jusque dans son bas-ventre. Dans un mouvement enthousiaste, Karl repartit et revint toucher son organe de plaisir. Même quand Luciano ne ressentait pas le toucher prostatique, il se resserrait délicieusement autour de lui.  
Karl se laissa donc aller en augmentant ses déhanchements, sachant qu’il en retirerait un plaisir intense.  
Luciano lui signifiait son plaisir entre deux gémissements et en demandait encore et encore.  
Karl sentait l’orgasme se former peu à peu dans son organisme. Les sensations plaisantes remontaient le long de sa verge pour s’accumuler dans son bassin de manière de plus en plus rapide. Il s’emparait de plus en plus vite de son intimité mouvante, il revenait dès qu’il en repartait, accumulant le plaisir et les sensations.  
Dans un sursaut, Karl crut venir. L’une de ses mains vint masturber son partenaire. Luciano ne tarda pas à se déverser entre eux. Quand il se mit à jouir, son intimité le massa très agréablement. Karl opéra quelques allers et retours dans cet antre de bonheur, avant que son orgasme s’enclenche.  
Karl les déposa doucement à terre.  
Luciano ne put s’empêcher de rire, apparemment satisfait de cette étreinte, et se cala contre lui en enlevant sa chemise.  
Karl n’affectionnait pas particulièrement les câlins post-orgasmiques. Il faisait un effort pour Luciano. Il n’oubliait pas qu’ils avaient un accord important sur le feu loin d’être signé.  
Il se le retaperait bien ce soir le petit Italien.  
A cette pensée, son sexe se mit à réagir favorablement. Avec un sourire amusé, Luciano avisa le début d’érection de son pénis. Il se pencha lentement vers son bas-ventre en ouvrant explicitement la bouche.  
Karl sourit en le voyant aussi motivé à cajoler son sexe conséquent.  
Après un rire mutin, Luciano embrassa le haut de sa cuisse, puis déposa tout un tas de baisers papillons aux environs de sa zone sensible. Karl se mordilla la lèvre inférieure avec impatience. Si ça ne tenait qu’à lui, son pénis serait déjà logé dans cette bouche affriolante. D’ailleurs, sa verge s’érigeait de plus en plus sous les attouchements légers de l’Italien.  
Karl soupira de satisfaction, quand un étau brûlant et humide enroba sa virilité.  
Luciano s’appliqua à lui donner du plaisir, le prenant loin et s’attardant sur ses points faibles.  
Envahi par les sensations, Karl s’était redressé pour voir son sexe entrer et sortir de la bouche entrouverte de Luciano. Les bruits de succion rendaient cette scène encore plus obscène. Karl ne pensait pas que Luciano pompait aussi brillamment. Il se retenait de bouger pour accentuer les allers et retours de la tête italienne.  
Son corps eut un soubresaut de plaisir quand Luciano entama une gorge profonde.  
Il lui signifia qu’il ne tiendrait pas très longtemps. Luciano continua de le sucer jusqu’à ce qu’il éjacule sur sa langue.  
Terrassé par le plaisir, Karl s’étala par terre, tandis que Luciano se redressait pour l’admirer dans toute sa superbe.  
Il se lécha les lèvres, ce qui fit lâcher un gémissement à Karl.  
Avec un sourire coquin, Luciano se pencha sur lui pour déboutonner sa chemise.  
Karl profita de la vue de son corps excité au-dessus du sien. Son partenaire en voulait encore. Une fois qu’il eut débarrassé Karl de sa chemise, Luciano s’assit sur ses genoux, mettant en valeur son érection.  
Il ne tarda pas à se caresser sous le regard attentif de Karl.  
Cet Italien n’avait aucun complexe à s’émoustiller devant lui. Ses mains passèrent entre ses cuisses puis remontèrent le long de ses abdominaux. Il ne faisait qu’effleurer son sexe dans la manœuvre. Karl trouvait la couleur pêche de sa peau de plus en plus attirante au fur et à mesure que les mains fines de Luciano s’y attardaient.  
Luciano se mit à se toucher plus intimement. Il commença par explorer la peau douce de sa verge. Son souffle se fit plus saccadé en se donnant ce plaisir solitaire.   
Il devait adorer voir le regard de Karl s’assombrir de désir et son sexe s’ériger lentement.  
Ce mec allait le rendre dingue.  
« Je te veux, Karl ! »  
Animé par la concupiscence et fin prêt, Karl se redressa et s’avança vers l’Italien. Luciano se releva, rapide comme l’éclair, et lui échappa de peu. Sur pied, l’Italien lui tira la langue avant de s’exclamer :  
« Attrape-moi. »  
Dans un rire, Luciano lui tourna le dos, lui montrant ses jolis fesses, et se laissa courser jusqu’aux miroirs. Ravi par cette initiative, Karl le coinça contre le parapet des lavabos, se positionna entre ses cuisses écartées et le pénétra promptement.  
Luciano poussa un cri de ravissement, en penchant la tête vers l’arrière. Karl grogna de satisfaction en retrouvant cette intimité chaude et étroite. Les mains de Luciano avaient agrippé la surface devant lui pour maintenir son sexe vulnérable à bonne distance.  
Karl attrapa ses hanches des deux mains et se mit à le pilonner. Tressautant entre ses bras, Luciano poussait des cris enthousiastes et des encouragements. Quand Karl trouva sa prostate, Luciano monta plus vers les aiguë. Sa bouche qui l’avait si bonnement sucé s’ouvrait parfois sur des expressions silencieuses.  
Il irait bien refaire un tour à l’intérieur à l’occasion.  
Mais pour l’instant, Karl profitait de son étroitesse avec délectation. Ses déhanchements vifs lui procuraient beaucoup de satisfaction sexuelle. Son pénis dur se frayait un passage délicieux entre ses chairs torrides. Karl n’osait pas toujours de laisser son côté bestial prendre le dessus. Seulement, son partenaire actuel ne cessait de lui demander de le prendre plus vite et plus fort, presqu’insatisfait par ses coups de butoir.  
Luciano en réclamait toujours plus, lui permettant un lâcher prise bien agréable.  
Il aurait cru l’Italien bien trop fragile pour supporter son énergie sexuelle, mais pas du tout, il se délectait de ses mouvements vifs.  
Karl profita de l’épaule nue devant lui pour y apposer des suçons. Il souhaitait que Luciano se souvienne longtemps de leur baise intense et le rappelle rapidement pour conclure une alliance. L’une de ses mains quitta sa hanche pour venir pincer l’un de ses tétons.  
« Oh ! Oui ! Karl ! Continue ! »  
Apparemment, l’Italien appréciait cette légère pression au niveau du torse.  
Karl grogna et faillit le mordre, quand l’Italien plus libre dans ses mouvements se resserra autour de lui et entreprit de suivre ses déhanchements. C’était encore meilleur de le sentir anticiper ses allées et venues. Le corps souple de Luciano venait à sa rencontre à chaque fois qu’il s’avançait et repartait légèrement dès qu’il se retirait.  
Les frottements de son érection dans cette entrée à l’étroitesse fluctuante auraient raison de lui.  
Il était chaud, accueillant et tellement aléatoire dans ses resserrements qu’il en était jouissif.  
Ce devait être l’un de ses meilleurs coups depuis longtemps.  
De plus, il n’avait fait qu’entrevoir son côté joueur tellement appréciable.  
« Karl, s’il te plaît, fais-moi jouir ! »  
Karl ricana. Il n’avait même pas besoin de lui demander de le supplier. L’Italien le faisait avec une indécence qui avait failli provoquer son orgasme. Les yeux suppliants, la bouche rouge entrouverte, son corps tressautant devant lui, il était terriblement bandant.  
Karl attendit avant de lui toucher le sexe. Il n’était pas encore proche. Et il voulait encore profiter de son intimité de plus en plus étroite sous l’approche du septième ciel.  
« Je t’en prie, Karl ! »  
C’était tellement jouissif d’entendre une première puissance mondiale vous supplier pour la délivrance de ses sens qu’il en profita encore un peu. Assez pour que Luciano se mette à scander son prénom.  
Il se tapait la première puissance mondiale. Il la soumettait complètement.  
Karl commença à masturber Luciano, certain que cette pensée allait l’entraîner prochainement sur les rives de l’orgasme.  
Luciano gémit de manière encore plus enthousiaste. En quelques soubresauts, il jouit dans sa main. Son intimité se resserra brusquement autour de sa verge. En une allée et retour dans cette étroitesse, Karl expérimenta la jouissance.  
Il commençait à peine à l’intégrer. Il venait de coucher avec Luciano Vargas, la personne la plus influente de cette fichue planète.  
Après un temps de repos, Luciano reprit ses vêtements et lui tendit sa carte avec un sourire malicieux.  
« N’hésite pas à m’appeler, si tu souhaites remettre ça. »   
Et là, Karl fit l’erreur monumentale de lui donner son numéro personnel.


	4. Conversation téléphonique

« Tu ne réponds pas ? », lui demanda innocemment Gert.  
Karl jeta un regard noir à son téléphone personnel et se maudit encore une fois pour sa naïveté.  
« Ce pourrait être important.  
\- C’est Luciano Vargas.  
\- Ah… Alors, réponds. Nous avons besoin de son soutien.  
\- Je crois que c’était une mauvaise idée », râla Karl.  
La mauvaise idée avait surtout été de mêler plaisir et business avec un Italien aussi collant qu’énamouré.  
« On doit bientôt le rencontrer pour signer notre accord, lui rappela Gert. Il a peut-être quelque chose d’important à te dire. »  
Important ! Son cul ! Luciano Vargas l’appelait surtout pour le connaître plus intimement que jamais. Comme un idiot, Karl répondait pour se débarrasser de lui, perdant énormément de temps sur son planning et s’ouvrant bien trop à une autre nation.  
Sa voix le poursuivait même dans ses rêves.  
« Qu’est-ce que tu aimes le plus dans la vie ? »  
« J’adore le tiramisu, mais je ne dis jamais non à un bon plat de pâtes. Et toi ? »  
« Dis, tu as déjà expérimenté une gorge profonde. Oui, avec moi, suis-je bête. Je dis ça, je dis rien, mais je ne serai pas contre de recommencer… »  
Luciano savait beaucoup de choses sur lui, de sa couleur préférée à celles de ses caleçons. Ils avaient discuté cuisine, souvenirs d’enfance et pratiques sexuelles à plusieurs reprises. Luciano savait comment attirer son attention et comment le faire parler.  
« Ce n’est que le quinzième appel de la journée, soupira Karl. Il me fait flipper. »  
Karl ne pouvait s’ouvrir ainsi qu’à une seule nation : son frère. Compréhensif, Gert hocha la tête et l’encouragea à continuer.  
« On a couché ensemble, lui avoua-t-il.  
\- Je m’en doutais… Tu es encore en vie. C’est un exploit !  
\- Il va finir par me rendre dingue avec toutes ses questions sur ma vie privée. Il est amoureux de moi !  
\- Profites-en pour lui faire signer n’importe quoi. Tu peux instaurer quelques règles commerciales entre nos deux pays.  
\- Je suis du genre à profiter de mon charme, mais là, je sens que je serai perdant.  
\- Il te plaît ? »  
Karl ne s’était pas encore posé la question. Son expression faciale s’assombrit. Il s’était toujours considéré comme un tombeur, ne s’attachant pas plus que de raison à des nations instables et violentes. Il ne pouvait faire confiance à personne d’équivalente à son statut. Tomber amoureux d’une pile électrique italienne, harceleuse et complètement toquée, non merci.  
« Non.  
\- Tu as mis du temps à répondre à la question. Je te déconseille de rester avec lui… et encore plus de coucher à nouveau avec lui.  
\- Je sais.  
\- On le revoit bientôt.  
\- Il me le rappelle tous les jours. »  
Luciano lui posait tout un tas de question sur ses préférences sexuelles, en prévision de leurs retrouvailles. Il décomptait presque les heures les séparant. Ludwig ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait trouver ce genre de comportement mignon ou attachant. C’était putain de flippant ! Ou alors, Luciano rendait tout flippant.  
« Décroche et rompt tout de suite. »  
Gert le regardait avec énormément de sérieux, l’intimidant au possible. Son frère semblait au premier abord peureux et prévenant, mais il savait surtout réagir à temps pour éviter des situations impossibles. Karl lui faisait énormément confiance sur ce point.  
Il avait raison. Luciano deviendrait vite un problème relationnel.  
« Je vais essayer.  
\- Non. Tu n’essaies pas. Tu le fais. »  
Gert le fusilla du regard, avant de fixer le téléphone qui sonnait encore.  
Prenant son courage à deux mains, Karl décrocha. Aussitôt, son prénom fut susurré d’une voix lascive. Un frisson de plaisir remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il ne devait pas céder aux charmes de l’italien.  
« Bonjour, Luciano. Ecoute, j’ai quelque chose d’important à te dire.  
\- Hum… Moi aussi. Je pense beaucoup à toi en ce moment, haleta Luciano. Particulièrement, quand je suis seul. Ah. Je n’ai pas très envie d’indisposer mes serviteurs, enfin, mes sujets… je veux dire mes citoyens, avec mes pensées perverses.  
\- On se comprend là-dessus.  
\- Oh ! Toi aussi ! Tu as des pensées indiscrètes ? Hum…  
\- Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire, Luciano. En fait, je… Qu’est-ce que tu es en train de faire ? »  
La respiration de Luciano se révélait saccadée. Des gémissements de plaisir s’échappaient de sa bouche à intervalles réguliers.  
« Continue de me parler. Hum… Ta voix me fait de l’effet, Karl. Ah… »  
Les pommettes de Karl virèrent au cramoisi, en comprenant que Luciano se touchait en pensant à lui. Se sentant un peu coupable d’être excité par la situation, Karl fit signe à Gert de partir de la pièce. Gert leva les yeux vers le ciel, en enchaînant les jurons.   
« J’aimerai savoir ce que tu fais exactement », s’y intéressa immédiatement Karl.  
Il se maudit de vouloir participer à ce sexe par téléphones interposés. Luciano arrivait en peu de mots à capter son attention et bien plus. Une douce chaleur se propageait dans son ventre jusqu’à commencer à se faire dresser son pénis.  
« Pour l’instant, je touche mon sexe, et, parfois, je pince mes tétons. Oh… Mais j’ai besoin de ta voix, de ta présence. Ce serait plus intense.  
\- Où est-ce que tu es ?  
\- Dans ma chambre. Hum… Il faudra qu’on le fasse ici. J’ai envie de sentir ton odeur dans mes draps. Oh…   
\- J’ai hâte », dit Karl d’une voix rauque.   
Aucune autre nation n’avait été aussi entreprenante avec lui. Il récoltait plus souvent des messages brefs pour recommencer à partager un bon moment, plutôt que ce genre de drague appuyée. Luciano le captivait à sa manière et entretenait le désir.  
Karl déboutonna son pantalon pour se sentir plus à l’aise.  
« Tu me fais bander, ajouta-t-il.  
\- J’espère bien, en rit Luciano. J’ai des sextoys de différentes tailles. Ah… Dis-moi quoi faire avec… Je suis à ta merci…»  
Karl rougit furieusement. Il n’avait jamais eu d’amant aussi libéré sexuellement. Et Luciano lui faisait un effet détonnant. Sa verge était dressée à son maximum entre ses cuisses. Sans hésiter, il plongea la main vers sa barre de chair.  
« Arrête de te masturber.  
\- Karl, se plaint Luciano.  
\- Fais-moi confiance.  
\- Oui, gémit Luciano.  
\- Met-toi le plus petit et fais le bouger.  
\- Il est trop fin, geignit Luciano.  
\- Il est certainement assez long pour toucher ta prostate. »  
Luciano gémit au téléphone, avant de bouger dans un froissement de drap et de s’exécuter.  
Karl trouva de la satisfaction à ce qu’il lui obéisse. Sa main navigua le long de son pénis de la manière qui lui soit la plus agréable. Ce n’était pas comme s’il avait l’Italien à portée de main pour le prendre après cette mise en bouche au téléphone, mais il éprouvait un plaisir bien agréable à l’idée de faire ce qu’il voulait de lui.  
« Je me pénètre avec. Il progresse lentement en moi, l’informa Luciano.  
\- J’aimerais tellement être là pour le faire moi-même.  
\- Si tu étais là, je pense qu’on s’amuserait autrement, soupira Luciano. Je préfère ta queue.  
\- Bouge-le lentement en toi et touche ta prostate. J’ai envie de t’entendre gémir de plaisir. »  
Karl continua à se toucher en écoutant Luciano se mettre à gémir à intervalles réguliers. Il effleurait son pénis et en stimulait les zones les plus sensibles pour retarder la montée de son plaisir. Il imaginait Luciano sur son lit en train de faire des va et vient avec le sex-toys dans son intimité. Il aimerait tellement être présent pour l’observer et le diriger comme il l’entendait.  
« Dis-moi à quel point c’est bon, souffla Karl.  
\- C’est tellement bon que j’aimerai aller plus vite. Hum… Ou utiliser un calibre plus gros… Ou me toucher en même temps. Ah… Ou mieux que tu sois là pour me prendre sauvagement sur ce lit. Hum…  
\- Ah !, gémit Karl à cette idée. Prend le calibre suivant.  
\- Tu penses à moi, là, s’en amusa Luciano.  
\- Tu savais très bien ce que tu allais provoquer en moi.  
\- C’est bon de ton côté ?  
\- Très bon. Mais ce serait mieux si j’étais en toi.   
\- Ah…»  
Karl essayait de faire redescendre la pression qui s’accumulait dans son ventre. Il souhaitait faire languir Luciano autant que possible et venir en même temps que lui. Il n’y a même pas quelques minutes il souhaitait rompre avec lui. Luciano avait fait fondre ses résolutions en même pas trente secondes.  
Karl ne le regrettait pas pour le moment. Il profitait du plaisir que lui procurait cette conversation téléphonique, sans penser aux conséquences. Il pouvait bien s’amuser un petit peu dans sa vie. Luciano savait exactement comment le satisfaire.  
« Ce n’est toujours pas aussi gros que toi. Je suis en manque. Hum… Je peux aller plus vite ?  
\- Oui », gémit Karl en opérant un nouvel aller-retour sur sa verge.  
Les gémissements plus enthousiastes et répétés de Luciano renforçaient son excitation. Sa main accéléra ses mouvements sur son pénis, lui procurant un plaisir bien plus vif. Il pensait à Luciano dans différentes positions possibles où il le pénètrerait. Il pourrait même se faire sucer par lui. Il se remémora leurs premières étreintes dans les toilettes du restaurant. L’étroitesse et la chaleur de son corps lui revint. Il augmenta encore le rythme de ses mouvements. La tension s’accumulait dangereusement dans son ventre.  
« Touche-toi, lui ordonna Karl en sentant sa jouissance venir.  
\- Ah… Tu viens avec moi ?  
\- Dépêche-toi… Ah... »  
Leurs exclamations de ravissement se mêlèrent au téléphone, jusqu’à ce que Karl jouisse dans un long râle de plaisir. Dans son état d’hébétude, Karl entendit Luciano le suivre de très peu dans un cri appuyé.  
Ils reprirent difficilement leurs souffles.  
Karl pensait à la connerie qu’il venait de faire. Il avait été mené par le bout du nez par Luciano. Le sexe était vraiment son point faible.  
« On se revoit dans deux jours, trois heures et vingt-cinq minutes, soupira d’aise Luciano. Cette fois-ci, je nous réserve une chambre. »  
Karl ne pensa même pas à contester.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci pour tous les kudos et les commentaires !

« Cette fois-ci, tu te sépares de lui…  
\- Mais une fois, le traité signé », compléta Karl.  
Ils avaient encore revu leur stratégie dans la voiture qui les menait au rendez-vous avec Luciano. Une fois leur alliance entamée, Luciano ne pourrait pas revenir en arrière, même par déception amoureuse. Karl avait relu tous les petits paragraphes du traité unissant leurs deux pays dans la guerre à venir. Il s’était entouré d’avocats renommés. Et même si Luciano avait tout fait pour le distraire agréablement, Karl savait dans quoi il s’engageait réellement avec l’Italie.  
Karl évita de repenser à toutes leurs conversations téléphoniques animées. Cette attirance qu’il ressentait pour Luciano ne devait pas le faire dévier de son devoir. Karl avait déjà éprouvé une affinité autre que le sexe avec certains de ses partenaires nations. Généralement, cela avait donné naissance à des amitiés fluctuantes. Dans ce monde difficile, l’amitié entre nations n’avait pas vraiment sa place. On pouvait tout au mieux parler d’estime personnelle.  
Karl n’arrivait pas à comprendre comment des couples comme Oliver et Lilian se formaient. On ne pouvait faire confiance à personne.  
Et encore moins à deux-trois alinéas de Luciano que Karl avait vite fait enlever du traité. Cette suppression avait donné lieu à une conversation téléphonique assez mouvementée. Il n’allait pas rencontrer l’Italie tous les quatre matins histoire de resserrer les liens entre leurs deux pays.  
Mais non, espèce de pervers italien.  
Bientôt, Karl n’aurait pas à se soucier de ce pot de colle dans sa vie privée.  
« Et tu ne craques pas pour une partie de jambes en l’air.  
\- Je me suis assez amusé avec lui », grommela Karl.  
En fait, Karl ne dirait pas non à une dernière nuit endiablée avec l’Italien. On ne vit qu’une fois. Luciano lui plaisait particulièrement avec son esprit d’initiative et l’avait particulièrement émoustillé ces dernières semaines. Karl n’éprouvait aucun doute sur le programme de Luciano après la signature du traité… Ou même avant… ou pendant. Bref, il y avait du sexe dans l’air. Et la rupture n’en serait que plus difficile pour Luciano.  
Pitié. Qu’il ne pleure pas.  
Qu’il ne le harcèle pas pendant des semaines.  
« On est bientôt arrivé. Si jamais tu doutes, tu flanches, tu te dégonfles devant l’adversité…  
\- C’est bon. Luciano n’est pas une forteresse.  
\- … Viens me voir. Je te remettrai les idées au clair. »  
Gert le laissa sortir le premier. Dans son smoking impeccable, Karl impressionnait tout ce beau monde. Sa carrure sportive renforçait son charisme et intimidait les plus intrépides. Sauf Luciano, évidemment.  
« Karl ! »  
Il avait presque des trémolos dans la voix.  
« Je suis heureux que tu sois là, susurra Luciano en lui prenant les mains.  
\- En même temps, c’est mon devoir, répondit Karl en réprimant un frisson de désir.  
\- Mon hôtel n’est pas très loin », chuchota Luciano.  
En espérant que Gert ne remarquerait rien, Karl hocha la tête d’un air entendu. Les joues de Luciano rosirent agréablement et un gloussement s’échappa de ses lèvres.  
« Viens célébrer l’union de nos deux pays !  
\- Pour l’instant, ce n’est pas signé.  
\- Alors, trinquons à cette signature ! »  
Luciano lui mit derechef un verre de champagne dans les mains. Karl espérait qu’il n’avait pas la même tendance qu’Angleterre à mettre des aphrodisiaques partout. Enfin, ça en disait long sur l’impuissance supposée de Lilian. Tout renseignement est bon à prendre.  
« Tchin ! Que cette alliance apporte un rapprochement durable de nos deux pays ! »  
La réception lui parut interminable entre les sous-entendus sexuels de Luciano et les conventions sociales d’une telle rencontre. L’excitation que lui procurait cette pile électrique italienne n’était pas convenable dans ce genre de soirée. Karl essayait de se rappeler sa bonne résolution de rompre avec Luciano ou d’autres choses encore plus désagréables.  
Karl fut heureux d’apposer sa signature à côté de celles de ses dirigeants et non loin de celle de Luciano.  
Enfin, Lilian allait payer au centuple la mort de son frère. Avec l’aide de l’Italie, en quelques semaines de conquête, il le mettrait à terre et prendrait toutes ses richesses. Oliver serait impuissant et assisterait à la fin de son amour de toujours.  
Bien fait pour ces deux-là qui n’avaient de cesse de le narguer et de lui rappeler à quel point il était jeune et inexpérimenté.  
Oliver et Lilian auraient dû se méfier de ses ambitions.  
Et Luciano devrait en faire de même. Prendre la place de la première puissance mondiale faisait partie de ses objectifs.  
Une fois sorti de la salle de la signature, Luciano lui attrapa le bras et lui dit sur le ton de la confidence :  
« J’aimerai m’entretenir avec toi en privé. »  
Avant que Gert ne s’oppose à leurs batifolages, Karl suivit Luciano dans l’arrière-salle. L’italien l’entraîna par la main dans les cuisines puis lui fit emprunter une porte de secours. L’air frais ne coupa nullement le désir au creux de ses reins.  
Luciano lui sourit. Et son cœur se réchauffa d’un agréable sentiment.  
Karl ignorait ce qu’avait Luciano de si spécial pour le retourner dans tous les sens.  
Il espérait le découvrir ce soir, puisque ce serait sa dernière occasion de le connaître dans l’intimité.  
Pas du tout dérangé à l’idée de le quitter, Karl se laissa entraîner dans un hôtel luxueux. Luciano récupéra fébrilement ses clefs. Quand les portes de l’ascenseur se fermèrent sur leurs seules personnes, Luciano se jeta avidement sur sa bouche. Karl s’amusa à redécouvrir cette langue mutine et sensuelle. Ses mains se baladèrent sur le corps enfiévré de son amant. Tous ses vêtements le gênaient.  
Arrivés à leur étage, ils manquaient quelques boutons à leurs chemises, leurs cravates et leurs cheveux étaient défaits et leurs érections tendaient le tissu de leurs pantalons.  
« Je t’ai tellement attendu, soupira Luciano contre ses lèvres. Je ne serai pas contre que tu me prennes dans ce couloir désert…  
\- Sans aucun problème…  
\- … Mais je n’ai pas envie de finir la nuit en prison pour attentat à la pudeur, gémit Luciano.  
\- C’est ce qui fait tout le piquant de la chose. Et puis, tu nous sortirais facilement de là. »  
Karl retourna Luciano contre le mur, avant qu’il n’émette une autre protestation. Vu qu’on gardait souvent les nations dans l’anonymat, Karl n’avait pas à craindre une quelconque rumeur sur sa sexualité. Et c’était diablement excitant de le faire ainsi.  
En enlevant la ceinture du pantalon de Luciano, Karl frotta durement son érection contre ses fesses.  
« Tu as pensé à moi récemment ? », l’interrogea Karl.  
Luciano ricana en accompagnant ses mouvements de hanche.  
« Je pense à toi tout le temps. Tu peux me la mettre quand tu veux. »  
Karl embrassa sa nuque, tout en faisant tomber le pantalon et le caleçon de Luciano à ses genoux. Il le désirait tellement fort que ça en devenait douloureux. Il s’agitait tout contre lui, massant son érection à travers ses vêtements l’excitant au possible.  
« Attends un peu que je la sorte. »  
Luciano rit, en le sentant s’impatienter. Karl descendit sa braguette en regardant fébrilement à droite et à gauche que personne n’arpentait le couloir. Il était subitement saisi par la peur de se faire surprendre. Heureusement, celle-ci ne supplantait pas son désir de sauter son cher Italien. Elle rajoutait simplement du piment dans cette joute sexuelle. Il avait envie de faire vite, pour minimiser leurs chances de se faire surprendre.  
Son sexe ne resta pas à l’air très longtemps, puisqu’il se positionna rapidement devant l’intimité de Luciano et le pénétra dans la foulée. Karl gémit de retrouver son antre qui l’enlaçait étroitement. Il bougea derechef, frottant délicieusement son pénis contre ses parois chaudes et envoutantes. Il ne tarda pas à trouver la prostate de Luciano et à la stimuler. Il venait et repartait aussi vite qu’il pouvait, sa main posée devant la bouche de Luciano pour qu’il ne crie pas trop fort. Le fait d’être potentiellement vu dans cette position l’excitait autant qu’il l’enjoignait à terminer sa petite affaire rapidement.   
Il posait sa bouche près de l’épaule de Luciano, prêt à la mordre pour étouffer un cri de plaisir. Sa main libre se crispait sur sa hanche, alors qu’il continuait ses allées et venues vives. Luciano ne s’en plaignait pas au contraire. Il en redemandait. Il plantait ses dents dans sa main, quand le plaisir devenait plus intense.  
Karl plongeait dans cette étroitesse avec délice, tout en surveillant le couloir de manière visuelle. Les battements de son cœur à ses oreilles l’empêchaient d’entendre le moindre bruit, autre que les petits gémissements de plaisir de son amant.  
L’orgasme s’annonçait déjà dans son corps en ébullition. Il était en sueur, à force de se déhancher à cette allure. De plus, Luciano l’avait tellement émoustillé ces dernières semaines que sa montée du plaisir enflammait rapidement ses sens.  
Karl respira son odeur d’eau de Cologne, cherchant à mémoriser de touts petits riens de cet amant formidable.  
Il sentait dans son ventre l’accumulation de plaisir provoquée par ses nombreuses allées et venues dans le corps de Luciano. Tout son corps était tendu à la recherche de l’orgasme. Sa main devant la bouche de Luciano dériva jusqu’à son pénis engorgé. Tant pis, si on les entendait dans toutes les chambres. Il commença à le masturber. Luciano se crispait de plus en plus autour de sa verge, signe annonciateur de sa jouissance.  
Ils vinrent à quelques secondes d’intervalles, n’hésitant pas à crier leur plaisir.  
Saisi par les bienfaits de l’orgasme, Karl s’attarda à peine sur le mur tâché par la semence de Luciano. Il lui prit la clef de la chambre et les emmena rapidement à l’intérieur, avant quelqu’un n’ait l’idée absurde de voir ce qu’il se tramait dans les couloirs de l’hôtel.


	6. Nuit à l'hôtel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci pour les kudos !
> 
> Avertissement : L'accessoire mentionné dans ce chapitre n'est pas à utiliser à la légère.

Karl déposa Luciano sur le lit et le rejoignit après avoir fermé le rideau de la fenêtre. L’Italien se lova amoureusement contre lui. Karl se souvint de sa résolution de le quitter. Il verrait au petit matin. Il n’était pas pressé de se priver de son corps.  
« Je suis heureux que tu sois là. Tu m’as manqué. »  
Karl n’avait pas envie de répondre « moi aussi », même s’il le pensait à un niveau plus sexuel que Luciano.  
« J’ai envie de faire tellement de choses avec toi que la soirée ne nous suffira pas. Tu comptes rester un peu ?  
\- Non. Je suis obligé de rentrer pour régler des affaires internes, dit Karl en caressant le dos de Luciano.  
\- C’est dommage. La prochaine fois, prévois-moi dans ton agenda.  
\- J’y penserai.  
\- Je n’ai pas seulement envie de passer mes nuits avec toi, mais aussi les jours. Tu me plais.  
\- Je l’ai compris Luciano.  
\- Et toi ?  
\- Quoi ? Et moi ?, paniqua Karl.  
\- Je me demande ce que tu penses de nous. »  
Karl n’avait pas envie de rompre maintenant. Il y avait ce corps chaud et souple contre le sien qui l’appelait de mille promesses lubriques. Et ses yeux rosés le fixaient intensément, attendant impatiemment sa réponse.  
« Je laisse les choses faire leur chemin.  
\- Je vois. Tu n’es pas très démonstratif. Mais c’est pas grave, je t’aime comme ça. »  
Luciano allait se prendre une belle désillusion au petit matin.  
« Je serais prêt à démanteler tous les réseaux mafieux de mon pays, rien que pour toi. »  
Quelle belle déclaration d’amour, grimaça Karl. Il fallait être vraiment fou pour se frotter à la pègre italienne. En même temps, quand on en connaissait leur représentant, ce n’était pas étonnant qu’elle soit aussi terrible.  
Karl l’embrassa pour donner le change. Luciano se prit au jeu et approfondit le baiser. Leurs langues bataillaient ensemble, pendant que leurs corps s’échauffaient tout doucement.  
« Encore, rit Luciano contre ses lèvres.  
\- Oui. Encore, s’en amusa Karl. J’ai envie de toi.  
\- Moi aussi. Je suis prêt à veiller toute la nuit. C’est fou qu’on se désire autant. »  
Karl était bien d’accord là-dessus. Il avait rarement désiré autant une personne. Il espérait qu’il arriverait à s’en passer rapidement. Il lui était déjà arrivé de recoucher avec quelqu’un, alors qu’il s’était juré de ne plus jamais le faire. Heureusement, cette fois-là, il s’en était sorti sans trop de problème.  
C’était dommage que Luciano soit aussi épris de lui. Ils auraient pu devenir de bons sex friends.  
Karl fit basculer Luciano sur le dos, tout en caressant son corps avec délicatesse. Il s’étonnait encore d’être aussi accroc à une carrure aussi fine qui semblait se plier à tous ses désirs. Leurs érections à demi-érigées se frôlèrent, provoquant en eux des frissons de plaisir.  
Luciano haleta contre sa bouche, avant qu’il ne s’en empare. Leur baiser était moins empressé que les précédents. Ils étaient tranquillement allongés dans leur suite d’hôtel. Et ils ne seraient pas dérangés de sitôt. Sa langue frôla les dents de Luciano, avant de s’amuser encore avec sa comparse.  
« J’ai une idée », susurra Luciano, après avoir rompu leur baiser.  
Karl rit en le voyant se tortiller pour atteindre le tiroir de la table de chevet.  
« Tu veux que te prenne comme ça ? », l’embêta Karl en regardant avec envie son dos et ses fesses.  
Luciano ricana, trouva ce qu’il cherchait et revint s’installer sous lui. Il tenait un cock ring dans sa main gauche. Karl lui sourit, prêt à relever le défi. Il pourrait lui donner un orgasme plus intense que d’accoutumée.  
« Tu caches d’autres trucs dans ta commode ?  
\- Je n’ai emmené que l’essentiel. C’est déjà pas mal… »  
Karl l’arrêta en l’embrassant avidement. Il retrouva avec délice les tours coquins de sa langue, alors que ses mains se mettaient à caresser son corps réceptif. Il toucha le dessous de son genou, remonta le long de sa cuisse, s’attarda sur sa hanche et remonta le long de ses abdominaux. Pendant ce temps, Luciano avait posé ses avant-bras autour de son cou et profitait amplement de son baiser approfondi et de ses mains sur son corps.  
Profitant du calme de leur chambre, Karl prenait son temps pour exciter Luciano. Son corps était posé délicatement sur le sien et épousait ses formes masculines. Leurs hanches effectuaient de légers mouvements pour frotter leurs érections ensembles. Les mains de Luciano partirent à l’exploration de son corps, alors qu’un gémissement franchissait ses lèvres.  
Karl mordilla sa lèvre inférieure avant d’imposer à nouveau sa langue dans sa bouche. Il joua à pourchasser passionnément le muscle lingual de Luciano. Il le caressait suavement, puis venait et repartait à l’assaut de cet antre humide. Le souffle court, Luciano répondait à chacune de ses provocations. Il pourchassait sa langue, la flattant dès que possible, leur arrachant des frissons de plaisir et des gémissements étouffés.  
Une douce chaleur se propageait dans leurs organismes allongés l’un contre l’autre.  
Karl mit fin à leurs baisers, en se redressant légèrement. Les yeux de Luciano exprimaient un amour inconditionnel qui le fit chavirer. On ne l’avait jamais regardé ainsi. Sans le vouloir, il lui sourit et l’embrassa du bout des lèvres.  
Luciano gloussa. Ses mains naviguèrent sur ses pectoraux, puis descendirent lentement le long de ses abdominaux jusqu’à effleurer son sexe. Karl frissonna d’un plaisir bien trop bref. Luciano ramena ensuite ses bras devant lui, avec un air coquin.  
« Allumeur, va, se moqua de lui Karl. Tu feras moins le malin tout à l’heure.  
\- Tu crois ? J’attends de voir comment tu vas tester mes limites. »  
Avec un sourire amusé, Karl s’amusa à parcourir son torse de baisers, puis son abdomen. Luciano s’impatientait facilement. Karl attendit un moment, juste le temps que Luciano commence à se contorsionner dans tous les sens, pour venir taquiner son sexe avec ses lèvres. Il l’embrassa et le lécha avec avidité, récoltant des soupirs de Luciano. Ses gémissements électrisaient son corps, alors que le sexe entre ses mains prenait de l’ampleur. Il fallait qu’il soit bien dur avant de poser le cock ring dessus. Alors, Karl le prit en bouche pour le raidir encore plus. Il effectua plusieurs allées et venues sur son sexe, en se gorgeant des bruits qui s’échappaient de la bouche de Luciano, jusqu’à être entièrement satisfait de son effet.  
Il installa le cock ring sur l’extrémité du pénis, alors que Luciano gémissait de frustration.  
Karl saisit le lubrifiant qu’il avait mis sous l’un des oreillers. Il écarta les jambes de Luciano et plongea deux doigts en lui. Le but n’était pas seulement de préparer son intimité à son intrusion, mais également de trouver sa prostate et de jouer quelques temps avec. Luciano lâcha un gémissement plus prononcé et se resserra autour de ses doigts, quand il trouva cette petite boule de plaisir. Karl s’amusa à lui arracher des réactions diverses rien qu’avec ses phalanges. Il rajouta un troisième doigt pour continuer un moment à l’exciter.  
Il n’était pas en reste. Le voir les jambes écartées sous lui l’émoustillait énormément. Il n’avait qu’une envie, se perdre dans ce corps souple. Son pénis en érection réchauffait tout son corps d’un feu impatient.  
N’en pouvant plus d’attendre, Karl retira ses doigts et se positionna à son entrée. Il poussa lentement, retrouvant peu à peu cette intimité chaude et étroite autour de son pénis. La pénétration lui coupa le souffle. Il mit du temps avant de bouger en Luciano. Karl avait décidé de prendre son temps pour expérimenter les joies de cet étau de chair. Ses va et vient se firent doux. Son pénis frottait agréablement contre les parois mouvantes et trouvait facilement comment toucher la prostate de son amant.  
Son regard croisa celui de Luciano.  
Ce n’était pas comme les dernières fois qu’ils s’étaient ébattus ensemble.  
Ils avaient toute la nuit. Et aucune pression alentour. De plus, Luciano semblait vraiment énamouré de lui. Et il ne pouvait pas l’occulter. Il le voyait dans tous ses gestes, ses soupirs et ses expressions. Tout lui hurlait à quel point Luciano l’appréciait plus qu’un bon coup.  
Karl accéléra légèrement ses déhanchements, espérant que Luciano se laisserait aller au plaisir et seulement au plaisir. Il n’avait pas envie de faire face aux sentiments de son amant. Il les fuirait dès le lendemain, après l’avoir fait jouir plusieurs fois. Alors, il appréciait pour l’instant ce corps se tendant de plaisir sous ses coups de reins et la tension grandissante dans son bas-ventre. Des sensations enivrantes remontaient le long de son pénis et alimentaient son plaisir.  
Au fur et à mesure, Luciano se resserrait de plus en plus autour de sa verge, sans pour autant atteindre l’orgasme. Le cock ring l’en empêchait.  
Karl se décida à tenir aussi longtemps que possible. Il se surprit à avoir un geste tendre envers Luciano. En sueur, l’Italien se contractait de plus en plus autour de lui et menaçait de l’emporter. Alors, il se faisait lent, appréciant plus que de raison les frottements légers autour de son membre.  
Luciano gémissait et se tortillait de plus en plus. Karl dut maintenir ses hanches avec ses mains pour éviter un retrait précipité. Luciano tenta de relâcher la pression du cock ring, mais Karl l’en empêcha.  
« C’est moi… qui décide.  
\- S’il te plaît… Karl !  
\- … Non. »  
Karl donna un coup de rein plus prononcé que les autres. Il savait qu’il ne tarderait pas à venir. Mais le plaisir de Luciano comptait avant tout. Il savait que c’était une grosse connerie de le satisfaire encore plus, mais il adorait rendre fou de concupiscence ses amants.  
Alors, Karl se retenait et plongeait encore et encore dans le corps de Luciano. Il lui arrachait des gémissements de plaisir. Il le sentait tremblant entre ses bras et à deux doigts de basculer dans l’orgasme. Karl l’embrassa à bout de souffle. Il sentait que son self control allait se barrer dans quelques instants. Les sensations menaçaient de l’emporter à chaque seconde. La tension dans son ventre était telle que le plaisir devenait très vif au niveau de son sexe.  
Luciano se contracta plusieurs fois autour de lui de manière très rapprochée, alors Karl se décida à lui enlever le cock ring et à effectuer un bref mouvement de masturbation. Ses cuisses se resserrèrent autour de ses hanches, son dos s’arqua, son sperme jaillit entre ses doigts et un cri de jouissance s’échappa de sa bouche. Oh ! Oui ! Luciano était en train d’expérimenter un orgasme puissant. Victorieux, Karl se laissa aller à ses sensations et jouit longuement dans cet antre resserré pour son plus grand plaisir.  
Essoufflé, Karl s’écroula sur le corps de Luciano encore en érection. Il venait de voir les étoiles d’avoir réussi son coup et d’avoir joui. Un petit sourire idiot traversa son visage. Il espérait que Luciano ne l’interprète pas mal.  
« Karl… C’était juste… génial.  
\- Et on a encore toute la nuit.  
\- On ne doute de rien à ce que je vois.  
\- Avec toi, jamais. »  
Il n’aurait jamais dû dire ça.  
« Je te fais tellement bander que ça, se moqua de lui Luciano.  
\- Ton corps est un appel à la luxure.  
\- Le tien, aussi. J’ai des frissons rien qu’en te voyant. Tu m’électrises, tu sais.  
\- Tu me fais le même genre d’effet.  
\- Heureux de le savoir. »  
Luciano le renversa pour poser sa tête sur son épaule et caresser son torse.


	7. Chapter 7

Karl avait fui comme un lâche au petit matin, en laissant bien en évidence une lettre de rupture à Luciano.  
C’était incorrect. C’était indigne d’une grande nation. Et non, il n’avait pas peur de Luciano. Si, un peu. Bref, la prudence est mère de sûreté. Luciano avait toujours eu des réactions amoureuses excessives d’après Gert, autant ne pas y assister.  
Heureusement, Luciano avait plutôt tendance à se lever aux alentours de dix heures. Et après cette nuit ensemble, il roupillait plus que d’habitude. De ce fait, Karl était déjà dans l’avion qui le ramenait chez lui, quand Luciano tenta de le joindre pour la première fois.  
En rentrant chez lui, Karl osa écouter son répondeur. Mal lui en prit. Luciano se répandait en pleurnicheries plus intenses les unes que les autres. Après, la tristesse vint la colère. Karl entendit toutes sortes de menace très sérieuse et flippante concernant sa personne. Puis comme si Luciano oubliait ses précédentes pulsions de meurtre, il en revint à tout l’amour qu’il lui portait.  
Ce qui lui fit le plus froid dans le dos fut quand Luciano le prévint qu’il regretterait toute tromperie éventuelle.  
Karl allait faire profil bas pendant quelques temps, histoire d’éviter de mécontenter son allié.  
Il se connaissait. Se priver de sexe serait une résolution difficile à tenir. Mais la pensée de se faire émasculer par un Italien devrait lui permettre de se retenir de sauter sur tout ce qui bouge. Il l’avait bien cherché quelque part.  
Les jours suivants, Luciano se fit un plaisir de l’appeler à toute heure de la journée, et même parfois pendant la nuit. Ce fut d’ailleurs vers une heure du matin que Karl décrocha la première fois, complètement dans le pâté, à un Luciano en pleurs.  
« Je t’ai enfin au téléphone ! Pourquoi m’avoir quitté comme un malpropre ! On s’entendait si bien !  
\- Luciano, j’évite de m’attacher à d’autres nations, soupira Karl sans vraiment réfléchir à la portée de ses paroles.  
\- Je comprends. Je te plais beaucoup trop !, s’en enthousiasma Luciano.  
\- Ce n’est pas ce que j’ai dit, bon sang !  
\- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot ! Sexuellement, c’est top. Et on a une sorte de relation fusionnelle…  
\- C’est toi qui m’appelle à longueur de journée. Pas le contraire.  
\- Mais tu répondais.  
\- Pas toujours.  
\- Je peux comprendre que tu sois occupé quand je ne le suis pas, roucoula Luciano.  
\- C’est du harcèlement, Luciano. Je veux que tu arrêtes de m’appeler, si ce n’est pas pour affaire.  
\- Tu as attendu que l’accord soit signé pour me quitter. Et tu as profité de moi, en plus. C’est dégueulasse !  
\- Arrête de m’idéaliser. J’en avais après ton cul, et c’est tout. Je préfère que ça s’arrête là pour éviter les dégâts.  
\- Eviter les dégâts ! Mais je suis amoureux de toi ! C’est trop tard !, cria Luciano.  
\- Et bien, ce n’est pas réciproque. Tu t’es fait avoir, voilà tout.  
\- Ouais, si tu crois que je vais gober ça, dit Luciano sur un ton plus menaçant. J’ai bien vu tes regards en coin, tes petites attentions, tes gestes tendres... T’as juste pas les couilles d’assumer tes sentiments.  
\- Je n’ai aucun sentiment à assumer !, s’énerva Karl.  
\- Tu te fous de moi !, hurla Luciano.  
\- Hé ! Moins fort pour mes oreilles.  
\- Pardon, mi amore. Tu ne te rends pas encore compte de la portée de notre histoire d’amour. Je te ferai ouvrir les yeux. Tu vas voir. Je vais te draguer…  
\- Ce n’est pas la peine, Luciano. Je ne veux pas d’une relation amoureuse avec toi.  
\- Je te ferai perdre la tête. Tu vas vite oublier cette idée. L’amour vaincra !  
\- Mais comment faut-il te le dire pour que tu comprennes ! C’est non !  
\- Non. C’est toi qui ne comprends pas à quel point on est fait pour être ensemble. Je nous voyais déjà dans une belle maison avec tes chiens et mes chats qui se feraient la guerre… et peut-être une petite nation adoptée pour pimenter tout ça…  
\- Non, mais là, tu rêves !  
\- Oui, c’est un rêve ! Et tu viens de le briser, sans cœur. De toute façon, on sera obligé de se voir pour mener notre guerre. Je te ferai craquer en moins de deux. Je sais quels sont tes points faibles.  
\- Je tiendrai bon. »  
Enfin, Karl l’espérait de tout son cœur. Il n’avait pas envie de rompre tous les quatre matins avec Luciano. L’Italien était bien trop épris de lui, pour comprendre une subite envie de sexe occasionnel.  
« Je sais que tu es déjà accroc à moi.  
\- Mais bien sûr, s’en amusa Karl.  
\- Tu feras moins le malin quand tu te retrouveras à nouveau dans mes draps. On ne l’a pas fait chez moi !  
\- Je n’y tenais pas, tu sais. Ecoute. On s’est bien amusé ensemble. Tout ceci ne compromettra pas notre entente future.  
\- Mais je vais te draguer. Crois-moi, t’es pas sorti de l’auberge. Tu ne me connais pas vraiment.  
\- Et on dirait que tu t’es fait aussi des idées sur moi.  
\- Non. Tu n’as pas compris, s’énerva Luciano. J’obtiens tout ce que je veux. Je ne suis pas la première puissance mondiale pour rien. Gare à tes fesses. J’ai compris que tu ne voulais pas t’attacher à une nation. Je te ferai changer d’avis.  
\- Tu n’y arriveras pas. »  
Karl se retint de soupirer d’aise quand le silence lui répondit. Il avait enfin mouché Luciano. Enfin, l’Italien comprenait à quel point il s’était fourvoyé…  
« La prochaine fois qu’on se voit, tu passeras la nuit avec moi, le menaça Luciano.  
\- Et tu fais quoi de mon consentement !  
\- Mais je ne doute pas que tu seras ravi de te retrouver avec moi. »  
Karl aurait mieux fait de prendre au sérieux les paroles de Luciano.


	8. Chapter 8

Karl faisait mine de s’intéresser au sommet européen. De toute manière, d’ici quelques semaines, son continent serait à feu et à sang de par son initiative. Et personne n’était dupe.  
Oliver l’avait déjà menacé de toutes sortes de pénétration avec des objets contendants. Karl ignorait comment il assimilait les blessures à quelque chose de sexuel et se demandait si Lilian en avait déjà fait les frais. Très peu pour lui.  
Heureusement, leurs fils, Allan et Mat n’étaient pas présent, parce qu’il aurait eu droit à leurs menaces à coup de battes de baseball cloutées.  
Lilian l’avait juste regardé dans le blanc des yeux froidement, sa cigarette se consumant lentement. En fait, ce silence était pire que le débit de paroles d’Oliver. Il lui promettait tout ce que son imagination pouvait produire d’atroces.  
Mais tout ceci ne le démontait pas. Il voulait sa guerre, il l’aurait.  
Et puis les menaces qui le faisaient le plus flipper venaient de son propre allié. Toute l’assemblée était à présent au courant qu’ils avaient eu une aventure ensemble. Et tout le reste. Luciano avait aussi tendance à lâcher des informations intimes durant ses crises de romance à la noix. Bref, ils se donnaient en spectacle.  
Luciano ne le quittait pas d’une semelle et l’empêchait de pécho des nations aventureuses.  
Oliver et Lilian se moquaient de lui, dans leur coin. Et Oliver était loin d’être discret dans ses commentaires.  
Heureusement, vint le moment où Luciano avait suffisamment bu pour visiter les toilettes.  
Karl en profita alors pour se diriger vers Ukraine. Nina ne lui disait jamais non. Et le cerbère qui l’avait collé durant toute la soirée lui avait donné envie de s’ébattre avec quelqu’un d’autre que lui.   
Karl adorait son décolleté qui mettait en avant ses formes généreuses. Il avait envie de toucher ses seins doux et agréables et de se coller à son corps féminin. Il commençait à peine à engager la conversation que Luciano sortit des toilettes à toute vitesse.  
Il n’eut même pas le temps de faire de véritables avances à Nina. Luciano avait mis le couteau sous la gorge de la slave en la menaçant de toutes sortes de mutilations féminines. En colère, Nina repoussa Luciano et partit voir ailleurs des nations plus recommandables.  
« Comment tu peux me faire ça ? Devant mes yeux, en plus !, se plaint Luciano.  
\- Je ne faisais que discuter !  
\- Avec son putain de décolleté !  
\- Désolé, je n’avais pas vu d’aussi jolis seins depuis un moment.  
\- Ah ! Tu ne disais pas non à ma bite, non plus !  
\- Luciano ! »  
Des rires fusèrent de partout.  
« Heureusement, tu n’as pas couché avec elle, sinon j’aurais été obligé de t’enlever un doigt ou deux. Peut-être trois.  
\- Ça repousse, le brava Karl.  
\- Les deux mains, alors. Je ne supporterai pas tout ce qui a pu la toucher elle puisse me toucher à mon tour. »  
Luciano regarda ensuite le bas-ventre de Karl.  
« Et ça aussi.  
\- Ah ! Non !  
\- Maintenant, tu sais quoi faire. Ne pas m’être infidèle.  
\- On n’est pas ensemble ! Bon sang ! Je fais ce que je veux de mon corps !  
\- Ne viens pas te plaindre après qu’il en manque des bouts !  
\- Luciano. C’est fini entre nous.  
\- Je ne crois pas non. Tant que je suis amoureux de toi, ce n’est pas fini.  
\- J’ai mon mot à dire là-dedans.  
\- T’étais pas contre de coucher avec moi.  
\- Mais maintenant, c’est terminé. Arrête de me harceler.  
\- Je ne te harcèle pas. J’essaie de sauver notre couple ! Tu ne sais pas ce dont je suis capable.  
\- Je préfère ne pas le savoir. »  
En fait, il aurait dû se méfier à ce moment-là de Luciano et de ses plans tordus pour le récupérer. L’Italien n’avait pas dit son dernier mot. A la fin de la réunion, Karl prit un dernier verre et se sentit mal. Luciano qui le collait toujours le tint par le bras et l’emmena avec lui, sans qu’il ne proteste et que les autres nations n’interfèrent.  
Bande de salops égoïstes !


	9. Chapter 9

Blasé, Karl se retrouva les poignets attachés au lit d’un hôtel chic et en caleçon avec Luciano au-dessus de lui.  
« Ce n’est pas comme ça que tu me feras changer d’avis.  
\- J’ai tout un tas d’argument que je ne pouvais pas utiliser en public, minauda Luciano.  
\- Me séquestrer pourrait déclencher un déplorable incident diplomatique. Je n’ai pas encore déclaré la guerre…  
\- Tout ceci ne concerne que nous, maugréa Luciano. Et puis, je n’ai rien à perdre dans l’abandon de cette guerre contrairement à toi. J’attendrai une autre occasion de faire payer à Lilian la mort de mon amour d’enfance. Si tu te retrouves seul à les affronter en Europe, tu seras balayé en un rien de temps.  
\- Tu n’as pas envie que je me fasse tuer, contrattaqua immédiatement Karl.  
\- Refusons-nous ces extrémités.  
\- Détache-moi, alors !  
\- Je t’ai prévu un strip-tease », dit Luciano en montrant une barre au milieu de la pièce.  
En d’autres circonstances, Karl aurait apprécié la proposition de Luciano. Aucun de ses amants n’avait été assez proche de lui pour s’exposer ainsi devant lui. Luciano lui plaisait quelque part, car il ne pouvait pas s’ennuyer avec lui. Il détestait cet état de fait. Il ne souhaitait pas devenir dépendant d’une autre nation, surtout une aussi casse-couille quand elle n’obtenait pas ce qu’elle voulait.  
Il avait presque envie de céder pour qu’il arrête de le harceler.  
Attisant immédiatement sa curiosité, Luciano lui montra l’un des talons aiguilles rouges qu’il avait prévu de porter.  
« Je peux me féminiser, si ça te manque tant. »  
Cet homme voulait sa mort. Luciano était véritablement sexy dans son costume trois pièces et il ne savait pas quoi en-dessous. Karl sentit une chaleur bien familière prendre place dans son bas-ventre et chatouiller son aine. Il avait envie de lui, à nouveau.   
Luciano utilisait vraiment sa plus grande faiblesse, le sexe.  
« Tu veux profiter du spectacle ?  
\- C’est très tentant, Luciano. Seulement…  
\- … Tu as peur de l’engagement. »  
Karl le fusilla du regard. Luciano avait tapé assez juste. Karl appréciait énormément sa liberté sexuelle que Luciano mettait à mal depuis plusieurs semaines. De plus, il ne se voyait pas s’engager émotionnellement avec quelqu’un. Il n’était pas amoureux de Luciano. En tout cas, pas pour le moment. Et il ne souhaitait pas le devenir.  
« Je suis un célibataire endurci. Tout ce que je peux t’offrir, c’est de la baise de temps à autre. »  
Karl préférait être honnête et mettre ces désirs sur la table des négociations. Luciano lui plaisait physiquement. Et il ne dirait pas non à d’autres parties de jambes en l’air endiablées avec lui. Il l’avait quitté, car Luciano était énamouré de lui. Peut-être qu’en posant des barrières à leur entente sexuelle, cela se passerait mieux. En même temps, les sentiments de Luciano ne regardaient que lui. S’il avait envie de se péter les dents à espérer plus, c’était son problème.  
« Et de la fidélité. C’est tout ce que j’exigerai pour l’instant. »  
Karl ricana devant autant de naïveté de la part de Luciano.  
« Je ne peux pas te le garantir, s’en amusa Karl.  
\- Crois-moi, tu iras voir ailleurs, une fois mais pas deux, grogna Luciano.  
\- Tout dépends de toi, le contra immédiatement Karl. Si tu ne m’intéresses plus, j’irai m’amuser avec quelqu’un d’autre.  
\- J’ai assez d’imagination pour tenir plusieurs siècles. »  
Sur ce, Luciano se leva du lit, s’approcha de la barre, enclencha une musique et effectua un léger déhanché.  
« Tu ne me détaches pas, s’en inquiéta Karl.  
\- Ce serait moins intéressant, répliqua Luciano. Tu es à moi pour toute la nuit. »  
Après lui avoir souri, Luciano frotta son corps contre la barre, descendant et remontant sensuellement le long de celle-ci sur une musique lascive. Il tourna autour de la barre en desserrant sa cravate. Il l’envoya sur son corps avec un sourire mutin.  
Luciano fit tomber la veste dans un mouvement leste, puis continua à jouer avec cette barre aux connotations phalliques.  
Karl l’observait attentivement, imaginant ses doigts sur son anatomie. Son érection devenait de plus en plus présente dans son caleçon blanc, alors que son corps se réchauffait d’envies sexuelles. Il savait qu’il ne devrait pas recoucher avec Luciano. Seulement, les règles avaient été fixées entre eux. Et ce serait sa première relation vraiment sérieuse dans ses conquêtes.  
Luciano agrippa avec ses deux mains la barre, bascula la tête en arrière et ondula des hanches tout en descendant vers le sol. A genoux, Luciano déboutonna lentement sa chemise. Quand il se releva, les pans entrouverts laissaient apercevoir un corset en dentelles noires.  
« Tu as porté ça durant toute la réunion, s’en étonna Karl.  
\- Sauf les talons », lui avoua Luciano en cambrant les fesses avant de se débarrasser de son pantalon.  
En fait, il était habillé d’une guêpière intégrale, ce qui émoustilla encore plus Karl. Sur sa peau pâle, le tout paraissait énormément attirant. Luciano continua se déhancher contre la barre. Quand il sortit sa langue, Karl sentit un pique de désir enflammer ses sens. Luciano remonta lentement, les fesses en arrière, et sa langue léchant le métal froid.  
Karl imaginait ce muscle taquin sur sa verge dure. Même toute sa bouche. Cette humidité et cette chaleur en pensée renforça son érection. Il laissa même échapper un gémissement.  
Amusé, Luciano le fit languir encore et encore, en continuant de danser contre cet objet vertical. Il caressait ouvertement la barre, se frottait contre elle et la léchait parfois pour entretenir son désir. Ses fesses se pressaient contre cette représentation phallique, dans un mouvement hypnotique, à intervalles réguliers.  
L’érection de Luciano ressortait dans ces moments où il se mettait de profil.  
Il se passa facilement plus d’un quart d’heures, avant que Luciano délaisse cette barre et s’approche lascivement du lit.  
A ce moment-là, Karl essaya de tirer sur les liens qui le maintenaient sur le lit. En vain. Il était bien attaché.   
Amusé par ses tentatives, Luciano enleva sa culotte en dentelles avant de poser ses fesses sur les abdominaux de Karl. Il se pencha ensuite pour l’embrasser. Sa langue retrouva avec plaisir sa compagne privilégiée. Karl avait tellement attendu que Luciano le touche que son corps s’électrisait de désir au moindre contact.  
Luciano se releva, en remettant une mèche de ses cheveux en arrière. Son sourire l’éblouit encore une fois. Comment cet Italien pouvait être aussi heureux et bêtement énamouré de lui ? C’était un mystère pour Karl.  
Avec langueur, Luciano frotta ses fesses contre son érection conséquente.  
Karl siffla de frustration, alors qu’un plaisir insuffisant envahissait son bas-ventre.  
Luciano s’amusa à l’allumer encore et encore, passant son adorable fessier sur son pénis engorgé.  
En sueur, Karl gémissait dès la pression devenait plus forte contre sa verge. Cette friction beaucoup trop légère ne lui suffisait pas. Il voulait la lui mettre et très vite. Luciano s’amusait de le voir pantelant et gémissant pour plus. C’était la première fois qu’il prenait le contrôle de leurs ébats. Karl préférait dominer complètement la situation. Seulement, il n’avait pas son mot à dire.  
Luciano finit par poser sa bouche sur son torse et la descendit lentement vers son caleçon. Joueur, il s’amusa avec l’élastique du vêtement avant de poser un baiser sur le gland à travers le tissu. Les hanches de Karl se surélevèrent à la sensation. Luciano ricana et fit descendre lentement son sous-vêtement le long de ses jambes.  
« Reviens par ici », grogna Karl.  
Amusé, Luciano se calla entre ses jambes et sortit la langue. Il la passa ensuite tout le long de sa verge. La sensation légère fit frémir tout son organisme de désir. Combien de temps Luciano allait-il s’amuser avec ses envies ?  
L’Italien prit son temps pour lécher sa verge, sans toutefois la prendre totalement en bouche. Au mieux, il suçotait de temps à autre son gland. Les sensations étaient suffisantes pour entretenir son désir et lui déclencher des pics de plaisir, mais pas suffisantes pour le mener vers l’orgasme. A chaque fois que Luciano entourait son gland de ses lèvres, Karl se tortillait pour qu’il le prenne plus loin. Seulement, son amant arrivait à maintenir ses hanches en place avec une force peu commune.  
Après un dernier coup de langue sur son pénis, Luciano s’avança à quatre pattes vers lui, son corset de dentelles noires mit en avant par ses mouvements lascifs.  
« Détache-moi », exigea Karl qui souhaitait plus que tout le prendre fort et vite.  
Luciano l’embrassa du bout des lèvres et rit de son impatience. Ensuite, il se releva sur ses genoux, mettant ses bras autour de sa nuque. Son sexe érigé détonnait au-dessus de ses bas en soie et ses attaches libérées et en-dessous de son corset. Il était extrêmement bandant ainsi. Il portait encore ses talons rouges.  
Dans un soupir, Luciano descendit ses hanches. Il s’était positionné de manière à se pénétrer dans cette manœuvre. Karl accueillit avec un grand enthousiasme cette étroitesse et cette chaleur autour de son érection.  
A son grand étonnement, Luciano entama un tempo lent au-dessus de lui. Les sensations étaient décuplées par sa frustration précédente et par la lenteur des frictions de son sexe dans cette intimité.  
Luciano trouva son point de plaisir après quelques déhanchements. Il posa ses mains de part et d’autres de Karl et continua de stimuler sa prostate avec son érection. Son souffle court se mêlait au sien, alors que ses parois se resserraient à chaque fois que sa boule de plaisir était touchée.  
Karl tentait parfois de remonter ses hanches, quand Luciano se relevait. A chaque fois, Luciano posait une main sur sa poitrine pour lui intimer de lui laisser les commandes, même si Karl touchait sa prostate dans la manœuvre.  
Karl préférait prendre vite et fort ses amants, mais il était bien obligé cette fois-ci de supporter une lente montée du plaisir. Les yeux de Luciano brillaient de concupiscence, alors qu’il montait et s’abaissait sur sa queue. Quelque part, ce spectacle avait quelque chose de jouissif. Karl sentait l’ensemble de dentelles frotter contre sa peau et il se gorgeait de la vue que lui offrait son amant dans un tel accoutrement, les joues en feu et la bouche entrouverte sur son plaisir.  
Son pénis était délicieusement happé dans son antre accueillant et était massé par ses spasmes de ravissement. Il n’avait rien à faire à part profiter de tout ce que lui offrait Luciano. Une tension agréable prenait place dans son bas-ventre lentement mais sûrement.  
Luciano l’embrassait de temps à autre.  
Karl n’arrivait plus à deviner quand l’orgasme l’emporterait tellement le plaisir commençait à devenir vif. Chaque déhanchement menaçait de le faire partir à présent. Il en était de même pour Luciano qui faisait durer le plaisir autant que possible.  
Luciano se mordilla les lèvres et porta la main à sa verge. Il se masturba, retardant le plus longtemps possible leur apogée.  
Karl se gorgeait de la sensation de son pénis dans cette intimité qui se contractait et se décontractait de plus en plus vite pour son plus grand plaisir.  
La tension dans son bas-ventre se transforma en jouissance, sans qu’il s’y attende. Et il éjacula un peu avant Luciano. Il put voir Luciano crier son plaisir, alors qu’il profitait de son pic de sensations. Luciano se retira et vint s’allonger contre lui pour profiter de son état post-orgasmique.  
Un peu plus tard, Luciano le délivra de ses liens alors qu’ils reprenaient des forces.  
Pour reprendre l’ascendant, Karl le positionna à quatre pattes et le prit sans attendre comme il aimait tant le faire. Vite et fort.  
Karl adorait vraiment ce corset avec son lassé dorsal et son petit nœud sur le haut des fesses.


	10. Chapter 10

Luciano dormait tranquillement dans ses bras.  
Depuis le début de la guerre, ils avaient pris la sale habitude de passer la nuit ensemble dès que possible.  
Karl avait d’abord apprécié l’insistance de Luciano à se glisser dans ses draps et à lui offrir son corps. Puis de fil en aiguille, l’Italien avait réussi à se faire accepter sans sexe en contrepartie. Luciano l’avait joué fine, la première fois. Karl était tellement exténué par la journée passée qu’il n’avait eu aucune envie de s’envoyer en l’air et encore moins la patience de l’envoyer bouler. Pareil les fois suivantes.  
Petit à petit, Luciano se créait une place dans son quotidien. Malheureusement, il ne trouvait pas cette présence dérangeante. Au contraire.  
Karl expérimentait pour la première fois la vie de couple. Il ne l’avait pas vraiment souhaité, mais devait se rendre à l’évidence. Luciano se comportait comme un petit ami attentionné et jaloux avec lui.  
Karl arrivait même à s’inquiéter pour Luciano. Un peu. Juste comme ça. A force de côtoyer cette petite teigne, il s’y attachait.  
Luciano revenait parfois avec des bleus inquiétants de ses séjours en Italie.  
Karl savait qu’il ne s’était pas blessé sur le front, mais, bien à l’abri, dans son propre pays.  
Quand il lui posait des questions, Luciano évitait de le regarder comme s’il avait honte et éludait le sujet. Karl détestait ces moments-là, lourds de tension entre eux. Luciano se recroquevillait sur lui-même comme un chat blessé et lui attendait l’opportunité de le faire parler.  
Ils pouvaient rester des heures à se défier du regard.  
Luciano avait un terrible secret. Quelle nation avouerait l’existence d’un tourmenteur ? Qui le battait ?  
Bien décidé à découvrir qui s’en prenait à Luciano, Karl multipliait les visites surprises à son allié.  
Pour l’instant, il faisait chou blanc, comme si Luciano arrivait à prédire son arrivée sur son territoire.  
Karl resserra sa prise sur son amant qui dormait toujours aussi tranquillement.  
Il les voyait ces traces de coups sur sa peau mise à nue.   
Au tout début de leur relation, il avait pensé que Luciano était tout simplement maladroit. Puis, il s’était mis à détailler les bleus et leurs formes. Il y avait même des griffures, comme si Luciano s’était débattu. Et des traces droites, comme des coups de bâtons. Tout ceci tourmentait Karl.  
Quelle autre personne posait les mains sur Luciano ? Pour lui faire du mal, qui plus est.  
A cause de son agitation, Luciano ouvrit les yeux, puis soupira devant son regard insistant.  
« Lâche l’affaire…  
\- Hors de question. J’aimerai savoir certaines choses sur la personne avec laquelle je partage mon lit.  
\- Petit ami, c’est plus court, dit Luciano en lui tirant la langue.  
\- Luciano…  
\- C’est top secret défense.  
\- Que quelqu’un te blesse volontairement, grogna Karl. Je comprends que tu ne veux pas que ça s’ébruite. Tu peux me faire confiance là-dessus.  
\- Chaque nation a ses secrets. Et ce n’est rien.  
\- Ce n’est pas rien, s’énerva Karl. Ça ne m’étonnerait pas que ce soit l’un de tes dirigeants. »  
Le regard noir et colérique, Luciano serra la mâchoire. Karl s’approchait de la vérité ou d’indices importants sur l’identité de cette personne.  
« Je suis étonné qu’une nation se laisse faire par de simples humains.  
\- Je ne me laisse pas faire, s’écria Luciano. Je me défends. Ne t’inquiète pas ! Il s’en prend de belles en retour. Maintenant, arrête de t’en faire. C’est mon problème, pas le tien. »  
Karl laissa tomber l’affaire ce matin-là, mais revint à la charge dans les semaines suivantes.  
Karl serait étonné qu’il s’agisse d’un simple humain. Il fallait avoir assez de force pour blesser Luciano. Il en vint alors à soupçonner les nations proches de Luciano. Mais seul leur nouvel allié, Honda Kuro lui semblait correspondre. Seulement, ils se rencontraient généralement en Allemagne. Les dates ne correspondaient pas. Tous les membres de la famille latine fuyaient Luciano comme la peste. Quant aux autres nations européennes, elle préférait ne pas se lier avec un fratricide.  
Prêt à découvrir l’identité de cette mystérieuse personne, Karl continua ses visites surprises à son amant.  
Il pouvait prétexter une envie de sexe… et non pas d’affection… pour se rendre aussi souvent en Italie.  
Un matin, il arriva très tôt à Rome. Au détour d’un couloir, Karl entendit des cris et reconnut immédiatement l’une des voix. Luciano se disputait avec quelqu’un de manière véhémente. Saisissant l’occasion, Karl se précipita vers l’origine de la rixe.  
Et là, il découvrit ce que cachait si précieusement Luciano.  
Son double aux cheveux blonds trainait par terre un corps dans un drap et dans la cour du patio du Palais de Rome.  
« C’est l’heure de te lever, feignasse !  
\- Putain ! Fabrizio ! Je ne viens pas te déranger quand tu pionces ! »  
Son jumeau était vivant !  
Le regard mauvais, Fabrizio Vargas leva les yeux vers lui et sourit de manière diabolique.  
« Je vais devoir tuer ton petit copain ! »  
Luciano se débattit dans le drap, alors que Karl prenait déjà la fuite.  
Il avait laissé son arme à feu dans sa valise. Seulement, armé d’un couteau, il ne pourrait pas longtemps se défendre contre cette furie italienne. Luciano lui devait des explications. Faire croire à la mort de son frère l’avait isolé du monde. Pourquoi se mettre à dos toute sa famille ? Vraiment ! Il lui fallait une bonne raison.  
« Karl, je vais te trouver ! On ne me pique pas mon frère comme ça ! Tu vas en payer les conséquences ! »  
Il était encore plus flippant que Luciano dans ses moments de folie.  
Karl réussit à rejoindre les appartements qu’il partageait avec Luciano. Il sortit du tiroir une arme à feu. Quand il prit en joue Fabrizio, il se réjouit de le voir s’affaler par terre. Luciano avait réussi à le rattraper et à l’assommer avec la crosse de son pistolet.  
« Je suis désolé, Karl. La réaction de mon frère est exagérée.  
\- Il ne veut pas qu’on sache qu’il est en vie.  
\- Oh ! Je ne sais pas. Il est tellement tordu qu’il a peut-être fait exprès que tu le vois. Soit il cherche à avoir un mobile pour te tuer, soit il veut revenir sur la scène internationale. Je penche plutôt pour une pulsion meurtrière…  
\- Il m’en veut de t’accaparer.  
\- Oui. Il peut être jaloux de notre relation. Tordu, je te dis. Bon, je vais le ramener à ses quartiers. Et toi, pas à mot sur mon frère.  
\- Motus et bouche cousue. »  
Karl attendit patiemment que Luciano revienne. Son amant ne lui donna pas les raisons de la mise sous placard de son frère Fabrizio. Il évoqua brièvement une meilleure cohésion nationale et une volonté nette de son frère à s’effacer de la scène internationale.  
Karl n’y croyait pas.  
Et il ne pouvait pas les empêcher de se chamailler et de se blesser à longueur de temps. Alors les bleus et autres griffures, ils les retrouveraient toujours sur le corps de son amant.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, ce chapitre est un peu court. J'ai rencontré récemment quelques difficultés avec mes textes et certains de mes chapitres. Comme celui-ci. Et ça y est, j'ai compris d'où venait le problème (je suis longue à la détente). Seulement, je commence à peine à le rectifier et à reprendre des bonnes habitudes. Oui, enfin ! Et comme j'ai deux chapitres d'avance, ça ne vient que plus tard.

Karl essuya plusieurs attaques d’assassins italiens avant de pousser une gueulante auprès de Fabrizio.  
Maintenant que l’Italien du Sud s’était dévoilé vivant et en pleine forme, il s’octroyait le droit de le menacer ou de l’embêter avec des humains armés jusqu’aux dents.  
Fabrizio l’envoya balader, en niant tout de son implication. On ne devait pas accuser les gens, sans preuve.  
Karl ne s’était pas privé de lui envoyer son poing dans la gueule.  
Il détestait quand on se foutait de lui.  
Le plus efficace fut de se plaindre auprès de Luciano.  
Karl lui montra une entaille au couteau au niveau de son torse. Il laissa entendre qu’il mettrait fin à leur couple s’il se sentait encore menacé par un frère jalousement possessif. Et le tour était joué.  
Luciano avait bien plus d’emprise sur son jumeau qu’il ne le pensait de prime abord.  
En discutant avec Luciano, Karl avait compris que Fabrizio prenait énormément de décisions pour l’Italie que Luciano suivait aveuglément.  
Fabrizio était le génie derrière la place de première puissance mondiale de l’Italie, tandis que Luciano se révélait brillant pour mettre à exécution les plans de Fabrizio.  
Il constituait un duo de choc pour remettre à leur place n’importe quelle nation avec des velléités de domination mondiale.  
Et Fabrizio lui avait fait bien comprendre qu’il devrait ne pas être trop ambitieux.  
L’Italien du Sud avait murmuré qu’il pourrait faire passer sa disparition sur les cartes pour un malheureux accident. Et ce serait encore plus génial s’il arrivait à incriminer Lilian. Bref, Fabrizio était un génie à ne pas trop chercher.  
Luciano lui avait raconté à quel point Fabrizio était intelligent.  
Karl avait même écouté Fabrizio lui raconter comment l’Italie pouvait provoquer l’effondrement économique de l’Allemagne en quatre étapes et en cinq ans.  
Heureusement, Luciano avait rappelé à Fabrizio qu’ils étaient alliés dans une guerre importante.  
Karl avait bien vu le sourire de Fabrizio. S’il était seul à prendre les décisions pour l’Italie, il ne se gênerait pas. Pire, il pourrait manipuler Luciano et arriver à ses fins quand même.  
Luciano lui avait alors avoué que Fabrizio était bien mieux mort et enterré pour le reste du monde. Fabrizio passerait son temps à menacer tout le monde, à démontrer la puissance de son intelligence, et à se faire enlever, torturer et exploiter.  
Luciano avait menti à tous ses frères pour protéger Fabrizio de toute convoitise malvenue. Andrès, la nation espagnole, était particulièrement dans le collimateur. En tant que tuteur de Fabrizio, Andrès s’était rendu compte le premier du potentiel fabuleux de Fabrizio et s’en était servi pour conquérir le monde.  
Une fois sa liberté acquise et sa mort simulée, Fabrizio et Luciano s’étaient fait un malin plaisir de couler l’économie espagnole dont ils connaissaient tous les points faibles.  
Karl se promit de ne pas devenir l’ennemi de Luciano et de Fabrizio. Tous leurs actes étaient calculés au millimètre près.  
A part peut-être l’amour que Luciano éprouvait pour lui.  
Il savait que c’était la faiblesse de Luciano… Fabrizio, également, sinon il n’aurait pas tenté de le tuer… et Karl préférait ne pas s’en servir.  
Karl commençait à s’attacher à Luciano.  
Il cherchait sa présence le matin, même quand il n’était pas censé être à ses côtés.  
Karl reconnaissait son intelligence, son esprit pratique et son imagination sans limite.  
Il attendait avec impatience leurs prochains ébats.  
Luciano inventerait-il quelque chose pour l’exciter ou se contenterait-il de se glisser dans ses draps dans le plus simple appareil et de le caresser.  
Karl devenait amoureux de son allié.  
Il craignait ce qu’il serait capable de faire par amour.


	12. Chapter 12

Tout était pourtant bien parti dans cette guerre contre la France et l’Angleterre.  
Allemagne et Italie avaient envahi les pays voisins puis la France, jusqu’à rencontrer de la résistance de la part d’Angleterre. France avait fui en Angleterre et y avait établi un gouvernement provisoire en attendant des jours meilleurs.  
Ils n’avaient pas réussi à mettre la main sur Lilian. Leur premier échec. Capturer la nation ennemie leur aurait permis les conditions de reddition de la France de manière plus assurée. Même s’ils avaient main prise sur son territoire, la nation leur échappait encore et toujours. Leur victoire sur Lilian avait un goût d’inachevée.  
Et Oliver se relevait encore et encore malgré les bombes et leurs tentatives de conquérir son territoire.  
Et puis, tout avait dégénéré lors d’une rencontre diplomatique avec les jumeaux américains.  
Karl assumait sa part de responsabilité dans ce fiasco, même si la palme du faux pas militaire revenait à leur allié japonais   
Ils discutaient tranquillement de la situation catastrophique des parents des jumeaux jusqu’à ce que Karl mette son petit grain de sel.  
« De toute façon, vous n’avez pas les couilles d’assumer que vous êtes des fils à papa. Vous vous inquiétez pour eux, mais en fils pourri gâtés, vous ne levez pas le petit doigt pour eux. »  
Matt le prit très mal, puisqu’il était engagé depuis longtemps aux côtés de son père anglais contre l’armée de l’air d’Allemagne et Italie. Il détestait être oublié sur l’échiquier mondial. Allan le fusilla du regard, prêt à sortir sa batte de baseball pour lui refaire le portrait. Karl savait qu’il ravitaillait Oliver en vivres de manière officieuse.  
Luciano lui donna un coup de coude bien placé pour cette remarque déplacée.  
De toute façon, Amérique et Canada ne pouvaient rien faire pour leurs parents. Leurs gouvernements n’accepteraient jamais de s’impliquer plus dans cette guerre. C’était jouissif, enfin ! Karl ne comprenait pas que Luciano ne profite pas de sa situation de supériorité pour rabaisser leurs rivaux potentiels.  
« Crois-moi, je t’aurais déjà renvoyé dans ton pays, si je n’avais pas les pieds et poings liés. Et puis, je ne tiens pas tant que ça à mes parents, mentit Allan. C’est juste que j’aime bien les sortir de la merde. Ils me sont redevables. Et ils arrêtent de se la ramener, genre époque colonialiste.  
\- Ouais, on s’en fout complètement de ce qui leur arrive. Mais j’avoue que ça me démange de te remettre à ta place, tellement tu es agaçant, Karl.  
\- Faites les fiers autant que vous voulez. Vous avez la trouille de ce qui pourrait leur arriver. Si Lilian n’est pas encore mort, c’est grâce à son gouvernement illégal en Angleterre.  
\- Ou que tu vas te faire rétamer dans peu de temps. La France a déjà survécu à un entre deux-guerre, répliqua Allan.  
\- C’est une menace ?, s’en inquiéta Karl.  
\- Je te signale que je ne suis pas loin de concurrencer Italie maintenant qu’il a mis toutes ses économies dans cette guerre fratricide. Fabrizio ne t’a pas suffi ? Il faut que tu récidives.   
\- Ne parle pas de Fabrizio, se défendit Luciano. C’était lui ou moi à la tête de l’Italie. Une nation ne peut pas avoir deux têtes. Quel que soit celui qui aurait survécu à ce déchirement fratricide, vous le lui aurait reproché. Vous avez de la chance d’avoir des frontières définies en tant que jumeau.  
\- Je n’aurais jamais tué Matt.  
\- De même, pour Allan. On aurait trouvé un compromis.  
\- Vous n’avez jamais rencontré Fabrizio. Les compromis, c’était pas son truc.   
\- Le meurtre, c’est le tien, rétorqua Allan. Qui nous dit que tu n’as pas aussi assassiné le Saint Empire Germanique… »  
Karl ferma les yeux d’appréhension. Sujet sensible numéro un abordé avec Luciano. Pour ne rien arranger, Matt imita le chant du paon pour le faire sortir de ses gonds.  
« France est le seul responsable de cette disparition tragique, s’écria dans les aiguë Luciano. Mais tu vas te taire ! »  
Luciano avait sorti un couteau de sa botte et s’était jeté sur le Canadien dans la ferme intention de le violenter. Allan regarda son jumeau se débattre, prêt à intervenir au cas où. Karl surveillait de très près Luciano. Il n’avait jusqu’alors pas eu à juguler ses crises de folie, tellement Luciano était perdu dans ses sentiments pour lui. De plus, il avait pris soin de ne pas mentionner certaines périodes historiques et évènements personnels susceptibles de le mettre dans cet état.  
Ne se préoccupant pas de la douleur, Luciano se battait comme une furie. Porté par sa folie, il en devenait que plus dangereux, car imprévisible. Matt se défendait plutôt bien, maintenant qu’il avait sa batte de baseball cloutée. Luciano évitait quand même sans mal ses mouvements de batte, mais ne pouvait pas suffisamment s’avancer avec son couteau pour le blesser sérieusement.  
« On en était où ?, soupira Allan.  
\- Sur l’inexistence de vos couilles, s’en amusa Karl.  
\- Me cherche pas. Je suis maintenant aussi puissant que Luciano et je peux vous balayer quand je veux.  
\- Alors pourquoi tu ne bouges pas le petit doigt.  
\- J’attends le bon moment. »  
Son bon moment était sûrement conditionné par ses visites diplomatiques en Russie. Comme si Amérique pouvait faire retourner la veste de Russie ! Russie était avec eux, et ça ne changerait pas de sitôt. Enfin, ça viendrait quand ils l’envahiraient par surprise d’ici l’été.  
Mais bon, Amérique et Russie s’entendaient comme chien et chat. Impossible qu’ils concluent un accord contre eux.  
Une fois Russie tombée, il n’aurait plus qu’à soumettre Chine, puis ils s’attaqueraient au continent Américain.  
Faire de toutes ces fières nations des provinces de leur Empire l’excitait comme pas possible.  
Alors que Karl rêvait de conquête, un diplomate américain entra à toute vitesse dans la pièce.  
Pearl Harbor était attaqué par Japon au plus mauvais moment.  
Les Etats-Unis d’Amérique entrait en guerre dans le Pacifique et en Europe.


	13. Chapter 13

« Alors, on veut négocier ! », chantonna Oliver de manière victorieuse.  
Karl fusilla du regard la FACE family. Il était énervé contre eux, mais surtout contre lui-même. Il bafouait tous ses principes pour sauver les fesses de son allié.   
Un frisson le parcourut quand il entendit un cri italien de douleur parcourir les couloirs du bunker de la rencontre.  
Les enfoirés.  
Karl s’était toujours demandé ce qu’il pourrait faire comme connerie par amour. Il était en train de le vivre et de s’en vouloir. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas laisser Luciano aux mains de ses tortionnaires, malgré tous ses défauts.  
« Arrêtez de le torturer, grinça des dents Karl.  
\- C’est que tu tiens à mon petit frère, le railla Lilian. Je te croyais complètement fermé aux sentiments. Ce serait un autre de tes alliés, tu n’aurais pas levé le petit doigt. Alors, laisse-nous en profiter. »  
Lilian ne devenait loquace que pour les grandes occasions, genre la vengeance.  
« Qu’est-ce que vous voulez ?  
\- Ta reddition complète. Tu rends les territoires de chacun, réclama Canada.  
\- De toute manière, ce n’est qu’une question de temps pour qu’on t’envahisse. »  
Coincé entre l’Amérique et la Russie, Karl savait ces jours comptés. De plus, Fabrizio avait tenté de récupérer Luciano en désengageant les troupes italiennes. La reddition Italienne n’avait pas suffi à sauver son représentant.  
La soi-disant mort de Fabrizio rendait Lilian intraitable avec Luciano.   
« Rendez sa liberté à Luciano. Il n’est plus concerné par cette guerre.  
\- Sitôt reparti dans son pays, il reprendra les armes contre nous pour tes beaux yeux, clarifia Oliver. Seule ta reddition nous assurera la victoire. On ne le garde pas seulement pour le plaisir de le faire souffrir.  
\- Et puis, sa capture était tellement bête, rappela Lilian. On aurait presque dit qu’il l’aurait fait exprès. »  
Karl serra les dents.  
Il s’était disputé avec Luciano, parce que leurs troupes reculaient sur tous les fronts. Karl soupçonnait les Italiens de saboter des missions militaires à des endroits stratégiques. Ils ne devraient pas perdre si tout fonctionnait selon les directives établis. Karl ne comprenait pas à ce moment-là pourquoi ses alliés retournaient leurs vestes.  
Luciano était tellement énervé qu’à l’assaut suivant il avait foncé tête baissée vers l’ennemi en hurlant. Karl avait tenté de le retenir de toutes ses forces. Seulement, Luciano courrait très vite. Il avait franchi les lignes amies très rapidement et s’était retrouvé chez leur adversaire. Karl avait préféré ne pas le suivre jusque-là. Il fallait quelqu’un prêt à négocier pour sortir Luciano de ce bourbier diplomatique.  
« Il s’est bien débattu, commenta Allan. Il a fait un vrai carnage parmi nos lignes. Mais il a fini par tomber d’épuisement. Il est plutôt endurant…  
\- Libérez Luciano, râla Karl.  
\- Et sinon quoi ?, le titilla Lillian. Nous sommes en position de force. Après toutes ces années passées à maltraiter mes régions, je ne peux pas me montrer clément.  
\- Tu sais très bien que c’est à cause du meurtre du Saint Empire Romain Germanique. Tu payes pour tes fautes.  
\- Il faudra bien un jour tourner la page, s’énerva Lillian. C’était un accident. Si je l’avais su, je l’aurais empêché !  
\- Tu n’aurais pas bougé d’un iota. Tu n’as rien à foutre de tes homologues !  
\- Je te rappelle que tu es en train de défendre le meurtrier de son propre jumeau. »  
Enfin, Lillian en venait à parler de Fabrizio. Karl n’attendait que cette occasion. Il avait encore entre les dents le discours de Fabrizio sur les raisons de la débandade italienne. Tout d’abord, Fabrizio avait reconnu avoir sabordé plusieurs missions militaires pour les mettre dans une position délicate. Tout ceci, avec le concours de Luciano. Pour l’attendrir, Fabrizio avait dit à Luciano que Karl risquait de mourir si la guerre continuait dans cette direction. Il lui avait expliqué point par point en quoi une reddition complète dans les prochains mois leur serait plus profitable qu’une lente agonie sous les feux réunis de l’Amérique et de la Russie.  
Karl soupçonnait même Fabrizio d’avoir ordonné à Luciano de se faire capturer.  
Alors, Karl n’aurait pas de pitié pour cette enflure Italienne. Il pouvait encore pardonner la naïveté de Luciano envers son frère, mais pas la perfidie de Fabrizio.  
Il allait entendre Luciano lui gueuler dans les oreilles et Fabrizio le menacer d’une mort lente et douloureuse. Mais tant pis. Luciano passait avant tout.  
Karl espérait de tout son cœur que Luciano lui pardonnerait son acte de trahison.  
« Tiens, parlons-en de cette raclure de Fabrizio. Pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, il m’avouait avoir jeté Luciano dans des doutes affreux concernant l’issue de cette guerre. Je suis sûr qu’il a même convaincu son jumeau de se faire capturer et torturer pour nous amener à discuter autour de cette table de reddition.  
\- Tu racontes n’importe quoi, s’énerva Lillian.  
\- Fabrizio est bien vivant. Si vous ne libérez pas Luciano, Fabrizio va prendre la tête du pays et évincer son jumeau. Et croyez-moi, il est mille fois plus dangereux que Luciano. Heureusement, il faut plus d’un an de formalité administrative pour remplacer officiellement Luciano à la tête de l’Italie. Fabrizio a déjà signé les premiers documents. Si vous voulez, j’ai une photo récente de lui. »  
Karl avait réussi à en prendre une à l’insu des deux frères. Il la fit passer à Lillian. Il rajouta même les papiers que Fabrizio avait signés pour prendre la place de son frère à la tête du pays.  
« Je suis prêt à tout pour sauver Luciano et empêcher Fabrizio de le renverser. L’issue de cette guerre se joue dans la représentation future de l’Italie. Si vous n’avez pas envie d’avoir un meurtre de nation sur le dos, il serait temps de libérer Luciano.  
\- On te croit », dit Lillian, contrarié par les magouilles de Fabrizio.  
La nation française esquissa un geste pour avertir les geôliers d’arrêter de maltraiter Luciano. Les cris cessèrent enfin.  
« Accepte nos conditions. On le libère et on l’aide avec Fabrizio, négocia Oliver.  
\- C’est d’accord. C’est tout ce que j’avais à dire. »  
Lillian le regarda intensément, comme s’il cherchait à prendre une décision importante.  
« J’ai promis à Gert de ne rien te dire. Seulement, les conséquences de ce mensonge deviennent problématiques sur le long terme. Je n’ai pas tué le Saint Empire Romain Germanique. »  
Le cœur de Karl battit à tout rompre, se demandant ce qu’il s’était vraiment passé.  
« Tu pourras le dire à Luciano. Enfin, s’il est prêt à l’entendre… Je ne sais pas comment te le dire… Mais j’ai retrouvé le Saint Empire inconscient et encore vivant. Je l’ai confié à Gert… Et il me semble que tu es en pleine forme, malgré ton amnésie. »  
Karl prit sa tête entre ses mains, comme si des souvenirs oubliés se bousculaient dans sa tête. La sensation mit du temps à passer, sans pour autant qu’il se souvienne de moments précis de son enfance. Il n’avait que des bribes. Le sourire de Luciano enfant lui parvint. La présence de son frère Gert. Quelques moments volés revinrent par ci, par là.  
« Je pense que nous sommes quittes maintenant, dit Lillian en se levant et en lui tendant la main. Allons de l’avant maintenant. Nous avons tous les deux été dans l’erreur. »  
Karl se leva précautionneusement et serra la main de Lillian.  
C’était le début de leur alliance et de la paix en Europe.


	14. Chapter 14

Karl se trouvait particulièrement idiot.  
Et amoureux. Bref, il paraît que c’est normal de faire des choses complètement folles par amour.  
Comme braver son interdiction d’approcher Luciano, en pénétrant illégalement dans son territoire qui plus est, et en s’invitant dans le bal costumé de Venise pour que personne à part Luciano ne le reconnaisse.  
Il gagnait la palme d’or sur ce coup-là.  
Depuis qu’il avait révélé que Fabrizio était toujours vivant, Luciano lui en voulait à mort. Son jumeau n’était plus protégé par l’illusion de sa mort et ne tarderait pas à entrer dans le jeu diplomatique des nations.  
Karl était donc loin d’être le bienvenu en Italie… Même si Fabrizio l’avait aidé à rentrer sur le territoire… Ce type était complètement barge et possédait sa propre logique... Embêter Luciano semblait être sa motivation première… mais ne sait-on jamais avec un tel individu.  
Bref, Karl espérait secrètement repérer Luciano parmi les invités masqués et déguisés. Il comptait le reconnaître à sa taille, ses cheveux et yeux rose, son allure et ses tics de langage. Il connaissait suffisamment son amant pour le trouver dans cette foule compacte de plumes et de soieries.  
De plus, il devait être le maître de cérémonie de cette orgie organisée. Karl savait comment se terminait ce genre de soirée à Venise et espérait que Luciano ne se laisse pas porter par des envies luxurieuses avec de parfaits inconnus par déception amoureuse.  
Lui, jaloux ? Bien sûr.  
Karl avançait parmi les convives, ne s’attardant pas plus que nécessaire sur ceux qui ne correspondaient pas à son amant. Il fit la causette pendant deux minutes à une personne aux cheveux roses avant de s’apercevoir qu’il s’agissait d’une femme aux formes quasi-inexistantes et à la voix grave. Il aurait dû constater que ce rose était bien trop clair pour correspondre à celui des cheveux de Luciano.  
Il prit congé comme un rustre et s’avança à nouveau dans la foule.  
Fabrizio lui avait assuré que Luciano se rendait à cette cérémonie, même s’il n’était pas d’humeur à faire la fête. Luciano devait être plus que secoué de leur séparation forcée après une telle dispute entre eux. On leur avait laissé seulement le temps de se crier dessus, sans possibilité de réconciliation sauvage sur l’oreiller.  
Pour ce genre de choses, Oliver et Lilian étaient champion. Toujours le bon timing pour emmerder le monde.  
Là, il vit une silhouette bien précise dont il connaissait toutes les faiblesses. Un verre à la main, celui qu’il identifiait comme Luciano plaisantait avec un groupe de nantis, sans faire attention à sa présence. Karl se fraya un chemin jusqu’à lui et osa poser ses mains sur ses hanches.   
Luciano se tendit comme un arc, prêt à se défendre face à un tel attouchement.  
Karl murmura tendrement son prénom, provoquant un émoi sans nom chez son amant.  
Luciano mit sa main contre la sienne pour la caresser, tout en mettant fin aussi rapidement que possible à sa discussion.  
Karl sentait sa chaleur irradiante contre la sienne. Son corps était nerveux, comme s’il ne croyait pas en son audace.  
« C’est interdit, souffla Luciano.  
\- Qui le saura à part nous ? »  
Luciano hocha la tête et accueillit avec bonheur un baiser dans son cou.  
« On est en froid…  
\- Pas pour longtemps, déclara Karl en caressant discrètement ses hanches.  
\- Je ne t’ai pas encore pardonné ton acte de trahison, râla Luciano.  
\- Je suis désolé, mais ton frère ne m’avait pas laissé le choix. Tu sais très bien qu’il a tenté de te renverser. Je ne voulais pas te perdre.  
\- Pourquoi es-tu ici ? »  
Karl aurait préféré ne pas répondre tout de suite sur les raisons de son comportement. Mais il le fallait. Luciano devait comprendre à quel point il était fou de lui.  
« Parce que je t’aime. »  
Le corps de Luciano frissonna entre ses bras. Il lâcha un petit soupir satisfaction. Un sourire illumina son visage masqué par un loup noir agrémenté de pierres précieuses et de plumes foncées. Il ne tenait quasiment pas en place, tellement il était ravi d’un tel aveu. Il aurait certainement sauté partout dans la pièce si elle avait été vide de monde.  
« Je pense qu’on ne t’en voudra pas si tu t’éclipses avec moi, le taquina Karl.  
\- Serait-ce une proposition licencieuse ?  
\- Tu sais à quel point j’adore te faire jouir. »  
Le rouge monta aux joues de Luciano à ce murmure agréable.  
Luciano était prêt à céder à ses avances et à lui pardonner sa trahison. D’ailleurs, il l’entraina par la main dans une coursive isolée. Karl profita qu’ils se retrouvent seuls pour l’embrasser passionnément. Leurs langues se touchèrent et se frottèrent ensemble, se poursuivant et se cajolant mutuellement.  
Karl sentait déjà son désir s’éveiller dans son pantalon, alors qu’il touchait à peine Luciano.  
En quelques semaines, il lui avait terriblement manqué. Pas seulement sexuellement. Karl avait pris l’habitude de bavarder avec lui pendant des heures au téléphone ou en privé. Tout coupé, d’un coup, cela avait été terrible. Ses sentiments s’en étaient retrouvés renforcés, comme si l’absence de Luciano lui avait ouvert les yeux sur l’amour qu’il ressentait pour lui.  
Karl commença à lui déboutonner délicatement sa chemise.  
« On pourrait nous surprendre, soupira Luciano contre sa bouche.  
\- C’est ce qui est si excitant, le provoqua Karl. Et puis qui nous reconnaîtra ? »  
Luciano rit contre sa bouche et vint le délester de son pantalon.  
« Impatient, en plus.  
\- J’ai tellement envie de toi. »  
Ce murmure contre sa bouche provoqua un baiser aussi tendre que passionné. Karl promena ses mains partout sur le corps de Luciano, se gorgeant de ses formes masculines à travers ses vêtements. Il rentra en contact avec la peau de son torse, titillant agréablement ses tétons, alors que sa langue jouait avec la sienne encore et encore.  
Karl le débarrassa à son tour de son pantalon et de son caleçon. Il caressa ensuite ses cuisses et remonta ses mains jusqu’à ses fesses. Le blond avisa alors une commode avec assez de place de libre pour y déposer son amant. Il transporta alors Luciano jusqu’à elle et l’installa confortablement. Luciano gémit contre sa bouche et ouvrit ses cuisses. Karl se logea entre elle et frotta son érection contre la sienne, les faisant frissonner de plaisir.  
Luciano poussa de petits gémissements de ravissement contre sa bouche qui attisèrent son désir.  
Le brun vint prendre en main son sexe et le sien, leur imposant un va et vient lent et sensuel. Karl haletait de tant de plaisir remontant le long de son pénis jusque son bas-ventre. Oh ! Il voulait le prendre et le faire crier.  
Sa bouche se perdit à la naissance des cheveux bruns et embrassa la peau disponible, plaçant un ou deux suçons dans la manœuvre.   
Karl se saisit du lubrifiant dans sa veste et entreprit de préparer Luciano à son intrusion.  
Leurs yeux amoureux se croisaient lors de ses préliminaires et brillaient de désir. Karl pourrait se perdre dans ce regard qu’il appréciait de plus en plus. Il acceptait d’aimer et d’être aimé en retour. Luciano le bouleversait et l’amenait à faire des choses insensées. Ils allaient faire l’amour dans un lieu où on pourrait les surprendre. Il ne devrait pas être ici à partager son corps avec lui. Et pourtant, il était là.  
Ses mains attrapèrent les fesses de Luciano pour le faire glisser vers lui. Karl se positionna à son entrée et le pénétra doucement. Luciano s’agrippa à lui, sa bouche ouverte dans un cri silencieux. Ses lèvres rougies par leur baiser l’appelaient. Alors, il fondit sur elles et glissa sa langue contre la sienne, alors qu’il finissait de rentrer son sexe dans cet antre chaud et serré. Karl sentait qu’ils ne l’avaient pas fait depuis un moment. La pression autour de son pénis en témoignait.  
Ce serait tellement bon.  
Karl commença à bouger ses hanches d’avant en arrière, tout en continuant de l’embrasser. Il toucha rapidement sa prostate, leur procurant à tous deux un plaisir intense. Karl calla ses mains dans le dos de Luciano pour le rapprocher encore plus de lui à chaque fois qu’il s’enfonçait délicieusement en lui.  
Luciano gémissait son prénom entre deux baisers, son corps totalement réceptif à ses coups de reins de plus en plus fougueux.  
Ils se perdaient dans leur petite bulle amoureuse, se donnant l’un à l’autre un plaisir sans nom.  
Karl faisait attention à percuter sa prostate à chaque allée et venue dans son intimité accueillante. Luciano se resserrait autour de lui à chaque pic de plaisir, augmentant les sensations autour de sa verge. A chaque frottement contre ses parois, le ravissement s’emparait de son bas-ventre qui se gonflait d’une tension agréable.  
L’orgasme les cueillit peu de temps après, dans ce couloir désert où les bruits de la fête leur parvenaient encore.  
Ils restèrent là quelques instants à profiter de la présence l’un de l’autre.  
Luciano bougea le premier pour récupérer son pantalon. Une fois qu’ils furent rhabillés, Luciano l’entraîna jusqu’à sa chambre d’hôtel où ils purent s’unir toute la nuit.  
Karl revint plusieurs fois incognito en Italie, prêt à déclencher un incident diplomatique s’il venait à être découvert.  
En rencontrant Luciano, il n’aurait jamais cru qu’il tomberait aussi amoureux de lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et c'était le dernier chapitre. J'espère que l'histoire vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à le dire dans les commentaires ou en mettant des kudos.  
> J'ai commencé une nouvelle histoire FrUK. Et cette fois-ci, elle sera disponible ici et sur fanfiction.net. Donc, à très bientôt.


End file.
